Connor, el divergente
by LisdelViento
Summary: Ya habían pasado meses desde la llamada "revolución androide", y Connor debía aprender como es vivir libre, tener sus propias decisiones. Y aprenderá sobre una emoción que cambiará su vida por segunda vez. Yaoi.
1. Un día normal

**Aclaración: Detroit: Become Human no me pertenece.**

 **Nota:** Son relatos de como la convivencia entre Hank y Connor al día a día los une hasta convertirse en grandes amigos (o puede que algo más).

* * *

 **Un día normal.**

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde la llamada "revolución androide", y en el mundo (más específicamente Detroit) se estaban acostumbrando a esta nueva participación de quienes antes eran solo sus objetos, aquello que pagaban para que lo ayudaran en tareas domésticas u otras actividades. Las cosas estaban cambiando rápidamente para traer la paz que todos deseaban, puesto que el gobierno había creado viviendas temporales para los androides hasta que lograran incorporarse a algún trabajo renumerado para lograr su independencia, se estaban creando decretos para crear la sana convivencia por los altos mandos de Estados Unidos y el grupo directivo de Markus. Sin embargo, ya en las calles se podía ver androides caminar tranquilamente en armonía con las personas.

Connor se había quedado a vivir mientras en la casa de Hank. En un comienzo pensaba ir a las viviendas que estaban siendo otorgadas para no molestar a su momentáneamente ex compañero, pero el susodicho había insistido en que no se fuera a esa, llamada por él mayor, pocilga. Hasta que no se regularizaran las cosas, Connor aún no tenía permitido volver a la estación de policía (por lo que aún no tenía salario alguno), pero su amigo le comentaba que en un plazo no más de dos semanas podría volver al trabajo. Mientras ayudaba en dejar la casa limpia, cuidar de Sumo y en las compras.

El teniente cuando se encontraba en la oficina tenía un horario desde las 9 a.m. hasta las 5 p.m. puesto qué, después de que vieran su gran desempeño en su momento con el tema de los androides, le habían establecido mayor trabajo.

–Pura mierda- Le había comentado el canoso hace un par de meses.

Pero se sentía optimista, al tener mayor trabajo podría distraerse más, dado que Connor lo estaba ayudando a superar con la depresión que tiene de hace años y más trabajo podría tenerle la mente ocupada, además por el momento había tenido un par de recaídas y esperaba que no se agregaran más.

Ya eran pasadas las 5 p.m. por lo que debía empezar a arreglar la mesa. Hank siempre aparecía aproximadamente a las 6 p.m. y debido a que no comía al almuerzo más que un sándwich siempre llegaba con hambre, por lo que al llegar a la vivienda descargó e incorporó a su sistema diferentes libros de cocina para prepararle.

Eso si, no quiso incorporar recetas de comida chatarra, no eran nada nutritivos para el humano y éste ya a su edad debía cuidarse.

Ya se acercaba la hora y se apuró en poner la mesa y darle de comer a Sumo, también era su hora de la cena. Terminó rápidamente y se sentó en el sillón, esperando a que golpeara la puerta. Admitía que se ponía ansioso siempre en ese momento del día, esperaba a que llegara su amigo puesto que se entretenía conversando y a veces salían a dar una vuelta. Desde que descubrió que era un divergente no ha descubierto alguna actividad que le gustara por el simple hecho que le asustaba experimentar, aunque ya había pasado bastante tiempo aún le costaba trabajo sentirse algo más que un simple software.

Sumo empezó a ladrar y a mover la cola, y en un instante escuchó el golpeteo en la puerta. Rápidamente se levantó.

-Hola teniente- el androide saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola- Hank se sacaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en la entrada, dio un reojo a la casa y se percató de lo que se encontraba en la mesa.

-Connor, qué te he dicho sobre la comida, no necesito que me cuides- pero de todas maneras sonrió levemente -Aparte me haces sentir opresor tratándote como un sirviente sin paga- se dirigió a sentarse.

-Usted sabe que no tengo ningún problema al respecto, además que es un pago por tenerme cordialmente en su casa- le contestaba mientras llevaba la comida a la mesa.

-Como sea- Hank probaba un bocado de su plato, pero seguidamente tomó un vaso de agua con apuro –¡esto está que arde! ¿qué le echaste?

-Le agregué picante, las instrucciones decían media cucharada pero puesto que al teniente le gusta la comida picante le agregué la cucharada entera- Connor había empezado a sentirse preocupado.

El mayor sacaba la lengua para que pasara mientras su amigo le servía más agua.

-L-le preparo algo de nuevo rápidamente- El androide abría los ojos intranquilo, odiaba haber arruinado la comida.

-No… no, no es necesario, está perfecto- Hank le dio una sonrisa –solo que para la próxima no le agregues tanto picante, ¿eh?- siguió comiendo.

-¿S-seguro?

-Si, solo no me lo esperaba, así que ven y siéntate- le hizo un gesto de que se sentara en la silla junto a él. En realidad si le seguía picando, pero a medida que comía perdería la sensibilidad de su boca y casi no lo sentiría, además no quería que su amigo se preocupara más de lo debido.

Conversaron en toda la comida sobre el trabajo que tuvo, casos que se le presentaban y los otros detectives, luego jugaron con Sumo y posteriormente vieron una película. Connor no entendía tanto dramatismo en aquella secuencia, era una escena romántica en una película de acción. El policía le respondía que era cosas de mujeres, no era necesario comprenderlo. Ya a media noche Hank se iba a su habitación a dormir mientras el androide se recostaba en el sillón (algo que había protestado el canoso, pero Connor sentía que era lo mejor para no molestar aún más).

Ya recubierto con las frazadas y Sumo acurrucado encima de él, procedió a cerrar los ojos para que el sistema reposara debidamente. Se sentía enormemente feliz.

Y así era un día normal viviendo en la casa de Hank.


	2. Crisis

**Aclaración: Detroit: Become Human no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Crisis**

Era el día libre de Hank, y habían decidido en salir a dar un paseo a Sumo –y a Connor, pues el mayor se sentía mal de que estuviera encerrado casi todos los días-, además aprovecharían de ir a comprar lo que faltaba en su casa ya que desde que estaba el androide debía comprar más comida, puesto que él decía que era lo mínimo para preparar platos con los nutrientes necesarios.

Decidieron pasar por el parque, era uno inmenso en que se veía niños jugar, personas trotando y muchas aves. Sumo vio a otros perros y corrió hacia ellos arrastrando a Connor con él provocando la risa de Anderson. Mientras Sumo jugueteaba con los otros canes el androide se dedicó a observar su entorno percatándose que era el único androide, no era algo de importancia en realidad pero le había llamado la atención. Tal vez los androides no necesitaban salir al parque.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando un niño de 5 años de edad (y sin antecedentes) chocó mientras jugaba con otros niños y cayó al suelo. Connor se inclinó para ayudarle a levantarse pero al alzar la mano le llegó un manotazo acompañado de un grito entre enojado y asustado.

-¡No le hagas nada, asesino!- era una señora de 36 años (sin antecedentes) que al parecer era la madre del infante.

-Yo solo iba a ayudarle a levantarse, señora-.

-¡Mamá, tengo miedo!- el niño se escondía tras la señora.

-No les haré na…-pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en plena cara de una cartera.

-¡Corre amiga, yo lo distraigo!-.

Sin darse cuenta estaba rodeado de señoras que le pegaban con objetos como carteras, chaquetas y hasta pequeñas ramas, algo que no le harían un daño real a su cuerpo, pero no le dejaban darle explicaciones.

Ya cuando la primera señora se encontraba bastante lejos, rápidamente el grupo de alejó a pasos rápidos de donde se encontraba él – ¡Y espero que no te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí, mounstro!- le gritó una de las mujeres con una mirada temerosa.

Había quedado desconcertado mirando como el grupo de señoras con sus hijos se alejaban murmurando de que como era posible que dejaran entrar androides al parque siendo ellos tan peligrosos. En ese momento Hank se acercaba con un bebestible y una galleta para su mascota, pero reparó en el LED amarillo que tenía su amigo.

-¿Pasó algo?- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No, nada importante- le sonrió para dar mayor confianza, pues en un manual que se encuentra en su memoria indicaba que eso ayudaba a dar seguridad a las palabras.

Hank entrecerró los ojos pero no tenía pensado interrogarle.

-Vamos al supermercado que queda a la vuelta, es el que queda más cerca- decía Hank- y cerca también queda una tienda que venden unas donas espectaculares, ¿qué te parece?- dijo.

-Opino que no es una buena decisión para su salud, teniente- le respondió –Su nivel de colesterol es bastante alto y para los 53 años que tiene puede ser riesgoso- le dijo calmadamente.

-Pura mierda- le dijo.

Despues cuando habían llegado al supermercado vieron un letrero que indicaba que no podía entran mascotas, por lo que se decidió que Hank entraría (tarde o temprano debia saber que necesitaba comer) y Connor se quedaría con Sumo. Tras darle las indicaciones de lo que debía comprar, que podría comprar de extra y qué cosas no, el canoso entró.

Estaba mirando el cielo, el sol se encontraba sobre él y confirmando con su reloj interior confirmó que ya era medio día. Cuando llegaran a la casa él prepararía la receta de una carne al horno acompañado de varios vegetales, además de preparar un jugo completamente natural, solo esperaba que no se demorara mucho en las compras.

Debido a lo inquieto que se encontraba el perro, decidió dar una vuelta por alrededor del supermercado. Puesto que el establecimiento era grande, éste poseía un estacionamiento inmenso y empezó a caminar por allí. Como era día laboral y no se encontraba aún en hora de la colación de muchas oficinas, no había mucha cantidad de autos para la cantidad de estacionamientos. Siguió caminando y observó un grupo de 7 jóvenes entre 21 y 23 años (ninguno con antecedentes) sentados en la acera. Era mejor devolverse.

Iba caminado de vuelta cuando sintió una botella golpear con su cabeza, volteó y se dio cuenta que el grupo se acercaba a él. Connor intentó avanzar más rápido pero fue rodeado.

-Miren, si no es más que un Ken- dijo uno provocando la risa de sus acompañantes –Ven y chúpame la polla-.

-¡Ay, soy una puta chatarra que siento, no me dejan vivir!- dijo uno fingiendo llorar.

-¿No deberíamos hacer algo por él y desarmarlo antes que se crea humano? Asi deja de ser tan patético- dijo otro ya con una mirada de enojo.

-Permiso, me retiraré- el LED le empezó a parpadear con un color amarillo. Connor intentó avanzar pero fue empujado por uno que era dos dedos más alto que él, mientras Sumo empezaba a ladrar.

-¿O si no qué? ¿Nos matarás? Ustedes solo saben hacer daño, deberían quemarlos a todos-.

-No, yo no estoy programado para dañar a las personas- respondió al intentar defenderse, pero desde que era divergente no sabía que tan cierto era eso ahora. Sin embargo, por la situación actual era mejor no responderle la provocación.

-Ustedes solo existen porque nosotros quisimos que existieran, para que obedezcan, así que vuelvan a su lugar-.

-Ustedes fingen ser humanos, pero adivinen… nunca lo serán, solo son chatarra que creen que son algo en este mundo-

-¡Salgan de aquí, putos de mierda!- Hank había llegado gracias a que escuchó a los ladridos de Sumo.

-No sabíamos que eras la muñeca de plástico de un viejo - se reían el grupo de amigos mientras se alejaban -¿Te la chupa bien al menos, vejestorio? Si no te gustan viejos, podrias chupárnosla a nosotros.

-Mocosos de mierda…- Hank estaba enojado, pero no sacaba nada peleando con un grupo de imbéciles como ellos, solo armaría polémica respecto a los androides -¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo mirando a su amigo.

-Sí, todo bien- pero su LED seguía parpadeando amarillo, algo que notó el canoso.

-No dejes que esos críos te afecten en algo- dijo seriamente Hank.

-No se preocupe, teniente.

Volvieron a la casa y le preparó la comida que tenía planeada a su compañero, tuvieron una plática agradable y pasaron la tarde viendo "programas basura", llamados así por su amigo.

Pero a pesar de ello le resonaban las palabras que había recibido en el transcurso de la mañana, todas esas situaciones en que en realidad demostraba que era solo un pedazo de metal ¿Y si realmente solo era una máquina que imitaba a quienes le crearon y deseaba ilusamente ser lo que nunca podría pertenecer? ¿Y si todo es una falla que lo hace actuar así? En realidad, todo es una falla… si el programa funcionara correctamente nunca existirían los divergentes, ¿él vive en realidad o cree que está viviendo? ¿El aprecio que le tiene a Hank es una mera ilusión, y solo los humanos han logrado percatarse de ello?

Sentía como su LED parpadeaba, por lo que intentaba ocultarlo con su mano.

Connor no quería afectarle todas las preocupaciones que estaba teniendo a su amigo, éste ya tenía más que suficiente con su depresión e intentaba disimular todo el estrés que estaba sintiendo quedando estático en su puesto y evitando mostrar su LED que ya tomaba un color anaranjado. Y así pasó toda la tarde hasta que llegó media noche.

-Me iré a dormir, adiós- como siempre se iba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Connor hizo un gesto de despedida y siguió sentado sintiendo todo el colapso en su interior. El LED pareciera que nunca volvería mostrar su estado de tranquilidad, como que quisiera demostrarles a todos que era solo un aparato, una herramienta que estaba… ¿qué estaba teniendo? ¿Un malestar, un sufrimiento? ¿Demostraba que estaba siendo inservible y que debía ser desechado?

Pero ya no era solo una máquina, ¿verdad?

Se recostó en el sillón e intentaba suspender el sistema, pero todas esas ideas y conceptos de qué era y no era no le dejaban, sentía que el estrés en cualquier momento le jugarían una mala pasada, temía que le sucediera lo que comúnmente le pasaba a los androides en ese estado. No podía evitar sentir como parpadeaba frenéticamente su LED, le palpitaba y casi le estaba quemando. Debía relajarse, procesar otras ideas.

Pero le fue imposible.

Tenía que sacárselo.

Apresuradamente (y en silencio) se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el cajón de los utensilios. Tomó el cuchillo más fino y enseguida caminó rápidamente en el baño encerrándose. Se miró al espejo y observó cómo su LED se encontraba rojo.

Tenía la mano temblorosa, ¿cómo era posible? Solo era el conjunto de metales y materiales sintéticos, no tenía un sistema nervioso propiamente tal, sin embargo no le dio gran importancia. Tomó el cuchillo y lo acercó a su LED que parpadeaba con intensidad.

Estaba siendo irracional, sacarse o no el aparato no le afectaría todo lo que le estaba pasando, solo evitaría visualizar lo mal que se encontraba. Sin embargo, podría parecerse más a una persona, sería un paso para ya no ser solo un sujeto automatizado.

Era ahora o nunca.

Con el cuchillo empezó a despegar el dispositivo. No sabía el por qué, pero quería hacerlo rápido y al sacarse el LED traspasó un poco la superficie salpicando un poco de sangre azul, estas operaciones básicas le costaban bastante cuando sentía todas esas presiones en el pecho y su software era todo un desastre. Rápidamente intentó quitárselo y mientras limpiaba aquella sustancia de su rostro desactivó su piel.

-¡No, no, no!-.

Estaba alterado, no podía manejarse como era debido y solo lograba ver su rostro blanco en el espejo, esa imagen que mostraba lo que realmente era: solo una máquina. Y nuevamente tomaba la idea que todo esto solo era una falla del sistema de operaciones de los androides. Intentaba volver a ponerse la piel pero le fallaba las coordenadas, el encontrarse en aquel estado solo dificultaba todo.

Escuchaba como Sumo le rasgaba la puerta del baño, como si quisiera acompañarlo.

Se sentó a la orilla de la bañera. Sentía como su nivel de estrés se encontraba alto además de que sentía como su cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento, su pecho le ardía y sin darse cuenta lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas. Haciendo un rápido análisis identificó aquellas características como aquello que los humanos experimentan como tristeza, ¿pero por qué? ¿Lo estaba sintiendo o solo su programa adecuó aquellas características para que se expresaran en su sistema? No sabía en qué creer.

-Pero que mierda sucede aquí- Hank había despertado por el ruido que había hecho Sumo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver aquella escena en que Connor mostraba su rostro blanco mientras sangraba de la cabeza.

-Nuevamente… ¿Qué mierda?- repitió.

-No… no lo sé- Hank se percató de la desesperación en la mirada del androide.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe Connor? Recuerda que Cyberlife ya no tiene poder en los androides, Markus está trabajando para que se mantengan al margen en todo, ¿o nuevamente tienes visiones de Amanda?.-

-No, no es eso, es que…- miró a Hank y no sabía que responderle, se supone que una máquina no debe tener preocupaciones pero tenía descontrolado todas sus configuraciones, no podía encontrar los protocolos de cómo actuar (el que siempre usaba) y se sentía perdido, ¿así trabaja el virus de la divergencia?

-¿Cómo sé si realmente estoy vivo y no solo es un fallo en el sistema?- decidió finalmente preguntar –Al final y al cabo no soy una persona, no tengo compuestos orgánicos en mis piezas y todo lo que sé fue introducido a mi memoria por medio de algoritmos- nuevamente le salían lágrimas -¿Y si solo soy una simulación?-.

-Por el amor de Dios, ¡Connor!-El canoso se sentó a su lado -¿Cómo dejas que pendejos de mierda te afecten? Al parecer no eras una máquina tan avanzada, je- pero su amigo aún tenía esa mirada de angustia.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, él no era bueno en estas cosas.

-Tu siempre me has ayudado a buscar razones del por qué debo seguir viviendo, no es algo que haría una máquina- le puso una mano en la espalda y le golpeteó levemente –¿Y qué mierda importa que no seas una persona? Los putos humanos no son la mejor especie del maldito planeta, así que siéntete orgulloso de no pertenecer allí- dijo con risa socarrona.

Connor seguía cabizbajo, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su sien.

-Y si todo lo que sientes es una ilusión ¿qué importa? eres feliz estando así, y yo soy feliz de tenerte aquí- Hank le abrazó para calmarlo golpeándole suavemente la espalda. No habría sido más de algunos segundos (no era de las personas que demostraban mucho afecto) pero le bastó para que el castaño se sintiera más tranquilo y lograra que su sistema frenara todo el descontrol que estaba sufriendo.

Pasaron varios minutos ambos sentados en la bañera sin decir palabra alguna, pero no era un silencio incomodo, es más, era un silencio en que ambos se sentían acompañados.

Ya en un estado más calmado, Connor logró activar nuevamente la piel y Hank habia ido a su habitación.

-Quítate esa polera manchada y ponte esto- volvió al baño y le tiró otra polera –No quiero que me manches el sillón-.

-Gracias teniente- Connor rápidamente se cambió la polera y la manchada la dejó remojando en el lavamanos.

-Me iré a dormir, que no se te olvide ponerte un parche para que no sigas sangrando- caminó hasta su habitación -Si nuevamente intentas hacer algo extraño te la verás conmigo, ¿Eh?- dijo mientras daba una sonrisa.

-Gracias de nuevo…- se sentía mal por haber despertado a su amigo a la mitad de la noche.

-Como sea, ¡Adiós!- cerró la puerta de su habitación

El androide hizo un gesto de despedida y prosiguió a recostarse en el sillón. Acostado miraba al techo e intentaba procesar todo lo recientemente ocurrido: tal vez no es tan malo ser un androide, solo necesitaba no procesar tanto las cosas. Además logró realizar una experiencia en el cual los humanos afianzan la relación que se tiene y consolidan la amistad, por lo que tras realizar un análisis de su amistad con el teniente se dio cuenta que ésta habia subido un peldaño.

Se acomodó y Sumo se instaló sobre sus piernas.

Observó la polera, ésta era una manga larga café con muchas rayas amarillas. Se acercó la muñeca a su rostro y analizó los olores del extremo de la manga (porque al parecer no había sido lavada): tenía olor a componentes de la fritura, a pelo seco de Sumo y una pequeña parte era el sudor de Hank, lograba reconocerlo porque ya registraba el porcentaje de las diferentes sustancias y un rastro de su ADN que permitían identificarlo.

Nuevamente sintió un descontrol en su procesador, pero esta vez más leve… con mayor moderación. Estaba tranquilamente acostado y de la nada -sin saber cómo- ahora sentía un hormigueo en su vientre.

Y no lo entendía.


	3. Volviendo a Trabajar

**Aclaración: Detroit: Become Human no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Volviendo a trabajar.  
**

Connor estaba ansioso, hoy retomaba su trabajo en el departamento de policía.

Andaba con una camisa celeste y unos pantalones negros –ropa que le había pedido a Hank para poder vestirse adecuadamente para el trabajo- y antes de llegar se había asegurado de que Sumo tuviese el alimento necesario para un día sin él.

Observaba el lugar, no había cambiado en nada en todos estos meses. El escritorio de Hank estaba desordenado como siempre, pero el escritorio de enfrente se encontraba ocupado por una joven mujer de pelo negro y corto. Hank no le había mencionado aquello en ninguna de sus conversaciones –o al menos no lo tenía registrado-. Le preguntaría al teniente al respecto, pero antes, tenía una reunión con el capitán Jeffrey Fowler, y eso era algo que temía.

Con la ayuda de Hank –bastante ayuda- pudo volver a poner pie en el departamento de policía, sin embargo no olvidarían que noqueó a un policía y más encima en el mismo establecimiento policial, y si contaran (y se supiera) sobre los soldados de Cyberlife ni siquiera podría haber trabajado como policía. Hank tuvo que haberse esforzado bastante.

Eso le hizo sonreír.

-Connor, a mi oficina- dijo su superior asomándose a la puerta sacandolo así de sus pensamientos.

-Enseguida- y rápidamente entró.

Connor no se molestó en sentarse, y mientras Fowler ordenada unos papeles prefirió preguntar sobre el escritorio ocupado.

-Disculpe, quisiera saber el por qué el escritorio donde trabajaba anteriormente se encuentra ocupado-.

-Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que no trabajarás con Hank- dijo tajante el capitán -Bueno, no tan directamente. Ahora él se encarga de la logística, aunque no quiso aceptar el ascenso de todas formas tiene mucho papeleo que hacer- lo miraba seriamente.

-¿Y qué haré yo?- dijo apenado, no esperaba aquel cambio.

-Tú como recién estás ingresando oficialmente como integrante del cuerpo de policía entrarás como oficial. No te pondremos a prueba porque Hank te recomendó, pero si hubieras sido cualquier otro te tendríamos como un cadete solamente.

Connor se sentía desilusionado, una de las razones de volver era el hecho de trabajar nuevamente con Hank.

-¿Pero no puedo hacer algo al respecto?-.

-Mira, ya estás empezando por escalones más altos que cualquier persona que entra, si tanto piden igualdad de derechos y esas cosas, empiecen por ser tratados como cualquier persona.

Estaba enojado pero él tenía razón, no tenía por qué ser tratado con privilegios.

-Está bien- dijo aún con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado como copiloto en una patrulla, molesto.

No había ni salido de la oficina tras firmar los contratos, le pasaron su uniforme y lo enviaron a una misión, pues tenían que ir a ver una casa cuya vecina había escuchado gritos y temía que algo hubiese sucedido. Sin embargo, lo enviaron tan apresuradamente que no pudo conversar con el teniente al respecto de que si sabía o no que ya no serían compañeros propiamente tal.

Ahora quien manejaba y ocupaba el puesto de Hank en el auto se trataba de un muchacho llamado Michael Brown, con 25 años y sin antecedentes. Éste era un poco más bajo que él, castaño y de contextura delgada pero con un físico trabajado como corresponde a un policía.

-Me dijeron que eres un androide- le sonreía nervioso su ahora nuevo compañero.

-Si- Le respondió con una sonrisa. Debía ser amable.

-Es mi primera salida como oficial, espero que resulte bien…- intentaba continuar la conversación mientras seguía conduciendo.

Connor activó el protocolo de conversación amistosa.

-¿Le gusta los animales?-.

-Ehh… en realidad sí, tengo dos perros –contestó nerviosamente tras el cambio drástico de conversación.

-¿Como se llaman?-.

-Milo y Patas, son pequeños puesto que los tengo desde que me mude a mi nuevo departamento que no ha sido hace mucho- seguía sonriendo con leve nerviosismo, no demostraba ser muy duro.

-Yo tengo un perro que se llama Sumo- dijo alegre el androide- En realidad es del teniente- corrigió- Pero somos amigos.

-Ohh… realmente se comportan como humanos- dijo tranquilamente, pero Connor se le había quedado mirando fijamente –M-me refiero que con ese tipo de cosas que dices – intentó explicar nervioso –es que ustedes sienten, no que ustedes solo quieran imitarnos ni nada de eso.

-No se preocupe, comprendo lo que trata de decir- dijo sonriendo

-¿Y no has tenido problemas? Ha habido algunos casos de personas que no les gusta esta situación actual. Aunque son los mínimos, salir de noche ha sido bastante peligroso, son grupos que se hacen llamar los "AVSA", que son siglas de "anti vidas sin almas".

Connor había visto en las noticias unos casos de personas que matan androides por la noche como forma de protesta, aunque solo han sido unos pocos en los meses desde que poseen libertad, la policía se ha encargado que no aumentaran.

-No, no he tenido problema-.

-Y por qué no tienes el LED? –Dijo ya alegre -Yo pensé que eran algo de androides… mira, hemos llegado- el cambio de actitud de un momento a otro le confundió un poco, pero no es que no haya visto eso antes en Hank. Al parecer es de humanos el cambio rápido de humor.

Se bajaron del auto y se encaminaron a la entrada de la casa. Se escuchaba el sonido de un televisor y de alguien cocinando. Golpearon la puerta.

-Qué mierda quie…- h

-Disculpen oficiales, pensé que era la metida de mi vecina que solo viene a molestar- dijo ahora amablemente.

Era un hombre de tez blanca, alto, fornido y con varios tatuajes en el brazo, revisando sus archivos supo que tenía antecedentes de cometer líos en público.

-Hemos recibido una llamada de que se escucharon gritos en este domicilio

-Esa perra…-masculló- Es que mi torpe esposa se cayó de la escalera y yo grité del susto, pero no fue nada grave- dijo, pero Connor se percató que estaba sudando.

-¿Podría venir su esposa para hacerle algunas preguntas?

-Es que aún está adolorida por la caída, creo que es mejor que descanse- dijo levemente nervioso.

-Si gusta, podemos entrar para que…

\- No es necesario, ¡Mon! ¡Ven que el oficial quiere hacerte preguntas!

Tras la llamada llegó una mujer menuda que le llegaba un poco más abajo del hombro de su esposo, ésta tenía la parte izquierda de la cara morada como si recientemente se hubiese efectuado el golpe. Miraba asustada a ambos oficiales.

Tendría que ser cuidadoso para preguntar.

-Nos avisaron que se escucharon gritos desde este lugar, ¿podría decirnos la razón de éstas?

Ella miró sutilmente a su marido –m-me caí de las escaleras, me tropecé y me golpeé la cabeza, mi esposo me reprendió debido a que siempre me pego accidentalmente con los objetos o me caigo, por lo que estaba furioso…- dio una sonrisa forzada.

-Eso no parece como si se hubiese caído de la escalera- dijo su compañero con un tono serio.

-¿Quieres insinuar algo, imbécil?

Connor tenía que encontrar la forma de verificar si esto era algo más que una caída, porque si no fuera así no quería dejar a alguien peligroso con aquella mujer.

-¿Podría mostrarme sus brazos, señora?

-¿Q-qué? N-no…- Afirmaba sus mangas temblorosamente.

-Váyanse de aquí mierdas, esto es ilegal- decía furioso, su cara se estaba poniendo roja.

-¡Silencio, a no ser que quiera ser arrestado!- se estaba enojando Michael.

-¡Eso es una amenaza, puedo demandarte y quitarte tu puto trabajo!-.

Mientras ellos se gritaban Connor no se daba por vencido

-Por favor, es por su bien- le entregó una sonrisa para que confiara en él

La señora lo miró pasmada por unos segundos, y finalmente decidió subirse las mangas dando a conocer moretones nuevos y otros ya de un color amarillo, también identificó marcas de quemadura de cigarro.

-¡¿Él le hizo esto?!- su compañero estaba bastante enojado.

La señora rompió en llanto, provocando la histeria del hombre.

-¡Perra…!- iba a pegarle a la mujer pero Connor detuvo el golpe. El dueño de hogar tenía la cara roja de rabia, forcejeó el agarre y rápidamente le golpeó el rostro del androide provocando un grito de dolor del hombre.

-Un androide, tenía que ser un puto androide- dijo mientras se tomaba la mano adolorida con el golpe, pues por los materiales era bastante duro. Tomó una tabla suelta que se encontraba en la entrada y empezó a pegarle.

Connor se cubría mientras su compañero sostenía a la mujer que lloraba a viva voz, pues quería interponerse entre los golpes. En un momento en que su atacante se estaba cansando, realizó un movimiento rápido y así realizando un agarre que lo detuvo.

-Se encuentra detenido, tiene derecho a guardar silencio- Le puso las esposas.

Su compañero lo ayudó en llevar al hombre a la patrulla pero la mujer corrió hacia ellos llorando y empezó a forcejear para que lo soltaran.

-No se lo lleven, por favor…- pedía con ojos suplicantes.

-Escúchenla, perras- decía feliz el detenido.

Connor se encontraba pasmado, ¿Cómo pedía la libertad de quien le había agredido?

-No puedo- ingresó a aquel hombre al auto y posteriormente se subieron. Cuando empezaron a andar la mujer empezó a tirar al vehículo lo primero que encontraba en la calle acompañado de muchas groserías.

Realmente los humanos son seres incompresibles.

* * *

Ya habían llevado al hombre a la estación de policía con el respectivo papeleo cuando ya se acercaba la hora de almuerzo.

Se alegraba que no hubiese habido mayor incidente, puesto que ahora debía tener mayor cuidado de realizar acciones descuidadas. Con la salida de Cyberlife del mercado –al menos hasta que se entendiera completamente el tema de los divergentes- si Connor moría su memoria no podría pasar al cuerpo de otro androide.

Se habían acercado otros dos oficiales y la detective que le había ocupado su puesto. Al parecer eran amigos de su compañero Michael. Los oficiales eran un hombre corpulento de tez clara y una mujer de tez oscura de mediana estatura.

-Pero miren qué guapo compañero tienes, Mike- dijo la detective mientras se agarraba al brazo de Connor- Soy Marie, un gusto- dijo mientras le miraba fijamente.

-Yo soy Abigail, dime Abi- dijo la oficial –él se llama Daniel- apuntó al hombre corpulento, quien le saludaba con un gesto con la mano.

-Soy Connor, un placer conocerlos- dijo sonriendo, pero sintiéndose incomodo a la cercanía de aquella mujer. Hank nunca se relacionaba de esa forma.

-Yo tengo mucha hambre, me comería un elefante entero- dijo ahora Michael, no sabía que carne de elefante era distribuido en Estados Unidos. Tendría que agregarlo a su almacén de información.

-Como celebración de tu primera misión como oficial, vayamos a comer sushi al restaurant que queda en la esquina- dijo Abi (así había dicho que la llamaran)- Al menos hasta que no nos llamen ¿qué dices Connor?-.

-¿Ahora que son divergentes ustedes pueden comer?- preguntó su compañero.

-Oh, ¿eres un androide?- Preguntó sorprendida Marie -Sabíamos que iba a llegar uno a trabajar, sin embargo ¡pareces un humano cualquiera!- exclamó aferrándose más a él.

-Sí, soy un androide que inicialmente fui diseñado para investigar un caso en particular- explicaba Connor mientras salia del agrarre –y lamento decirles que no podré acompañarlos en esta ocasión- dijo al ver la hora –estoy atrasado en un asunto, ¡adiós!- se despidió y rápidamente se retiró.

Ya estaba muy próximo para el almuerzo y Connor quería comprar un almuerzo que cumpliera con la dieta equilibrada para Hank y no esa comidas que solo tenían grandes cantidades de carbohidratos. Él le hubiese preparado para llevarle, pero Hank no quería molestarlo –aunque él insistía que no era así-.

Así pasó recorriendo varias tiendas para construir el almuerzo que necesitaba su amigo. Al menos Hank le había pasado su cuenta para realizar las compras correspondientes. Al salir de la última tienda de comida –la cual compró ensaladas variadas- se percató que junto a ella se encontraba el lugar donde Hank compraba sus sándwich para almorzar. Estaba seguro que se encontraría allí y aprovecharía de entregarle el almuerzo adecuado para su organismo.

Mientras pasaba por afuera, se acercó a la ventana para observar si se encontraba y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al notar que efectivamente se encontraba allí.

Entró a la tienda para reprenderlo pero sintió la risa de Hank acompañada de una risa femenina de edad media.

Miró hacia el lugar donde se encontraban y apreció a Hank sonriendo mientras le relataba alguna anécdota a quien parecía ser la mesera del restaurant. Realizándole un scanner rápido supo que se trataba de Gladys Lam, una mujer de 49 años de edad sin antecedentes. Ella le correspondía todas las risas y ambos parecían tener un agradable momento.

Connor salió deprisa y silenciosamente del lugar sin que ambos siquiera se hubiesen percatado que estuvo allí.

Caminando velozmente sin dirección alguna, intentaba procesar lo ocurrido recientemente. No entendía por qué no se acercó y le entregó a su amigo el paquete con la comida obtenida especialmente para él, una comida que obtuvo yendo a varios lugares para obtener la composición perfecta. Para qué haberse molestado si después no cumplió con la misión de entregarle su trabajo.

Estaba siendo irracional nuevamente…

Estaba molesto. De nuevo.

* * *

 **Nota: Sii, la historia va lentita, pero quisiera (al menos intentar) hacer un desarrollo de los personajes, y para eso necesito hacer unos capítulos de introducción? jaja vamos que se puede! un abrazo a la gente por sus review, alimentan mi corazón :) Y aquellos personajes que agregué no serán muy importantes, es solo para que connor comparta más con la gente (?)**


	4. Pelea

**Aclaración: Detroit: Become Human no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Pelea.**

-Connor- esperó alguna respuesta, pero ésta no llegó.

-Connor, por la mierda ¡di algo! - dijo ahora exaltado mientras se situaba frente al androide.

-Usted teniente…- lo miraba como si le estuviera reprochando algo -Nada- y siguió "mirando" el televisor.

No entendía que mierda pasaba.

Aquella tarde como cualquier otra había llegado a su casa, pero Connor se encontraba callado –algo bastante raro del chico-, le había puesto la comida en la mesa, pero en vez de quedarse a conversar, se fue a sentar en el sillón y fingió ver la televisión. No quería darle mucha importancia, tal vez no tenía ganas de conversar. Sin embargo, pasó una hora sin que éste le dirigiera la voz, hacía como que él no estaba allí. Cómo si estuviera molesto.

Y él solamente le había preguntado cómo le había ido en su primer día de trabajo.

-Joder Connor ¿sucede algo? - se posó frente a su amigo, y éste volvió a posar su mirada en él pero ahora tenía el ceño fruncido ¡qué mierda! ¿estaba enojado?

Connor seguía en silencio.

-¡Jesús! Si no me dices nada no lo entenderé, no soy maldito telépata ni un puto mago para leer tu jodida cabeza robot- dijo exasperado -¿Hice algo?- preguntó, pero no se habían visto en todo el día para que él hubiese hecho algo que haya molestado a su amigo. Era peor que una mujer.

Connor al parecer se quedó pensando una respuesta. ¡Bien! Finalmente acabaría esto.

-N-no- dijo titubeando aún en un semblante serio -No ha hecho nada malo, teniente- y volvió a desviar su vista hacia el televisor.

Mierda.

Por la puta mierda.

Se sentó con malhumor en el sillón junto a Connor. Éste lo seguía ignorando mientras estaba viendo una novela de esas melodramáticas, que seguro ni le prestaba una jodida atención. Miró a su compañero con los ojos entrecerrados, como si así lograra obtener alguna información de este extraño comportamiento.

Permaneció unos diez minutos siguiéndole el juego de la muralla de hielo. No sabía si era el hecho de que parte de su compañero estaba maquinizado, pero de verdad lograba -y sin inmutarse- hacer como si él realmente no estuviera sentado a su lado.

Realmente se le hacía extraño no tener una tarde de pláticas con su amigo, hace varios meses ya se había vuelto parte de su rutina. No conversar cualquier tema imbécil con el chico producía un vacío en su día, además que le molestaba ese nuevo comportamiento adquirido por éste.

Tenía que seguir insistiendo.

-Connor- intentó nuevamente, pero sin mirarlo. Hank tenía sus dientes apretados, le fastidiaba esta situación.

No obstante, Connor seguía ignorándolo.

Mierda, Hank estaba viejo para estas cosas.

Enfadado se paró y se situó nuevamente frente al androide, sujetándolo de los hombros para así obligarlo a que lo mirara a él y no al televisor.

Connor lo observó, quitó tranquilamente sus manos de los hombros para pararse y quedar frente a frente.

Quedaron mirándose uno al otro por un rato.

-Teniente, usted no se alimenta correctamente a la hora del almuerzo- decidió decir finalmente, aún con el ceño fruncido.

Ahora era Hank quien se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

-No me jodas que todo este maldito show es por eso, imbécil- dijo ya con mejor ánimo, pero su amigo no cambiaba su semblante. Aún parecía molesto.

-Connor, ya he vivido lo que debo vivir y un poco de chatarra no cambiará lo que ocurrirá tarde o temprano- dijo ya entre pequeñas risas para calmar el ambiente.

Gran error.

Ahora su amigo lo veía con una cara de odio que nunca pensó que podría formarse en aquel rostro. ¿Habrá sido muy depresivo aquel comentario? Su amigo lo ayudaba a no tener pensamientos de muertes y esas tonterías, por lo que pudo haber dicho algo -muy- desacertado. Al menos para Connor.

-Perdón, perdón- dijo intentando arreglar lo dicho -Lo que dije fue una… espera, ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? – dijo mientras Connor le estaba poniendo la correa para pasear a Sumo.

-Lo sacaré a pasear- seguía mirándolo muy enojado pero su voz se encontraba neutral.

-¡Hey, hey! no lo metas en esto- se acercó intentando quitarle la correa, se estaba encabronando.

-No interrumpa teniente, Sumo tiene que salir a ejercitarse- se excusó, la peor excusa según Hank -Al menos alguien debe cuidarse aquí- decía mientras intentaba alejar la correa del canoso.

Puto androide.

-No te lo llevas hasta que digas que mierda te pasa, imbécil- dijo ya bastante molesto -Si vas a huir de esto ¡huye solo como un puto cobarde! -exclamó mientras resoplaba fuertemente con la nariz. Estaba enojado.

Connor se detuvo, aprovechó aquel instante en quitarle la correa de las manos y alejar a Sumo del más joven. Éste volvió mirarlo con enojo.

-Usted no es la persona más adecuada para hablar de cobardes, teniente- cambió el tono neutral a uno más duro -Alguien que juega con su vida para olvidarse de todos sus problemas- terminó de decir.

Eso si es caer bajo.

-Androide de mierda- Hank estaba enfurecido, empujó a Connor con fuerza, quien al parecer no se esperaba aquella reacción y cayó al suelo. Sin embargo, su semblante no cambiaba.

-Vete a la jodida mierda, Connor- y se fue a su habitación encerrándose en ella, dejando al robot en el suelo.

Se sentía enojado y triste. También decepcionado. Nunca pensó que su amigo le sacaría a relucir ese problema. Porque si, era un puto cobarde que por mucho tiempo intentó suicidarse porque ya no tenía sentido vivir, no había nada por qué luchar.

Y ese jodido androide lo sabía. Al final no era muy diferente a un humano cualquiera.

Si, había mucha gente que perdía a gente cercana y Connor le había dicho que los humanos son seres que tienen la fuerza para superar cualquier obstáculo, de lograr aferrarse a algo para seguir luchando. Pero cuando ya no te queda nada, cuando tu esposa te abandonaba echándote la culpa de la muerte de nuestro hijo, de verdad que la vida no valía nada.

O al menos así era hasta hace un año atrás.

Porque si, todo este tiempo había tenido a Sumo. Lo quería muchísimo. Pero no fue hasta que ese jodido androide llegó fue que su vida dio un vuelco. Volvía a tener a alguien que lo apoyaba, a alguien a quien apoyar. Tener nuevamente a un amigo… a alguien a quien llamarle familia.

Antes de que Connor apareciera en su vida no tenía a nadie, había quedado solo. Y no era algo que le importaba, no quería estar con ninguna maldita que de todas maneras se iba a marchar. Sobre todo con esa puta actitud de mierda que él había tenido. No los culpaba, él tampoco se habría soportado.

Y no es que haya mejorado mucho en realidad, pero se sentía más positivo. Ahora veía el mundo de manera diferente, no como un infierno lleno de putos egoístas que no les interesa más que andar drogados. Aunque no es que fuera muy diferente a andar ebrio todo el jodido día.

Ahora solo bebe casualmente gracias a que Connor se había puesto estricto al respecto. Se acordaba de todas esas discusiones que tuvieron en aquel inicio -en realidad, él gritándole al androide- porque realmente él no quería dejar de beber, él quería sentirse feliz a través de la bebida. Porque pensaba que era la única forma de olvidar ese mundo. Bueno, no era la única forma en que quería olvidarse de todo. Estando una vez con abstinencia, en una noche volvieron sus recuerdos de ver morir a su hijo y la única manera para acallar esas voces e imágenes en su cabeza era sacándoselas a la mala.

Volvía a jugar a la ruleta rusa.

Se acordaba escuchar la voz de su amigo diciéndole que parara detrás de puerta -se había encerrado en su pieza, sabía que lo podrían interrumpir-, hasta que rompió la puerta y Connor le dio a él la paliza de su vida. Desde ahí que ya no tenía su arma.

Nunca ha visto llorar a Connor -no antes de esa vez en el baño hace unas semanas-, pero estaba seguro de que sus ojos brillaban aquella noche.

Quizás por eso quería que su compañero se fuera a vivir con él, había un cariño entre ambos. Había algo ahí que no se sentía solo.

Se recostó en su cama.

Era extraño volver a tener estas jodidas peleas habituales que se tienen en una familia corriente. A pesar de que eran irritables, sentía esa nostalgia de muchos años atrás. Se sentía extrañamente feliz.

Hoy de verdad se sentía como una puta adolescente con tantas emociones a flor de piel.

Y al parecer no era el único. Su amigo estaba comportándose extraño, algo realmente lo inquietaba o molestaba. Pero Connor estaba conociendo este mundo de las emociones, tal vez aún le costaba expresar lo que sentía. A pesar de que tenía en su puta cabeza robot todo el conocimiento de lo habido y por haber, los jodidos sentimientos eran mierdas más abstractas, cosas difíciles de explicar.

Suspiró largamente.

Era un idiota ¡Como no se había dado cuenta antes! Ese puto robot le cuesta reconocer lo que siente, y mucho menos sabe explicarlos. Ese chico pareciera mayor, pero apenas tenía un año, un solo año para tener la experiencia de entender su cuerpo, entender sus emociones. ¡Él a los treinta aprendió a no reprimirse, a los treinta puñeteros años!

Tapó su cara con sus manos. Se sentía un completo imbécil. Sea lo que sea lo que tuviera su amigo, podría ser cualquier jodida cosa tonta que solo está siendo reprimida. Cosas así lo acordaban de su maldita ex esposa.

Con su orgullo dejado de lado, se paró y de dirigió a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba Connor sentado, mirando a la nada con Sumo recostado en sus pies, ya sin la correa.

-Hey- dijo para llamar la atención del androide.

Connor quien al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de Hank, posó su mirada en él.

-Teniente, yo…- pero fue interrumpido.

-No digas nada- pero se quedó meditando unos segundos - Bueno, di algo. Pero una cosa- se percató de que ya no lo miraba enojado, ahora estaba apenado -Yo sé que eres inteligente, así que dime cuando fue cuando empezaste a sentirte molesto, y qué estabas haciendo o que viste que te hayas sentido de esa manera- le dijo calmadamente.

Creía que era la mejor manera para que entendieran juntos que estaba sucediendo.

El más joven desvió la mirada, como avergonzado. Él se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro del otro.

-¡Vamos Connor! Sé que debe haber algo en esa cabecilla de metal- le dijo sonriendo.

Era como intentar indagar en un niño pequeño cuando quería saber algo en una investigación. Al final y al cabo, Connor era un niño en temas de sentimientos.

El menor lo miraba con duda, como si no estuviera seguro si decir algo.

-Creo que desde el momento en que lo vi en la hora de almuerzo, teniente- dijo finalmente.

Hank estaba desconcertado, porque él no vio a su amigo en el almuerzo. Sin embargo, no le iba a cuestionar si quería que hablara.

-¿Y qué pasó allí, Connor?- tal vez se estaba confundiendo de persona, o algo así.

-Lo vi a usted, con Gladys… riendo. Y comiendo comida no saludable para usted- le dijo.

Tal vez no se estaba confundiendo.

-Connor, realmente comer un poco de…-

-No- le interrumpió -Aunque no encuentro correcto que coma mal, me siento molesto desde que lo vi riendo con esa mujer, es extraño- lo miró ahora esa típica cara neutral que tenía.

Si, era jodidamente extraño. Partiendo con el hecho que Connor no se acercó y se limitó a observarlo de lejos. ¿Era porque no lo había llamado? Él había supuesto que se encontraría siempre en el departamento, puesto que no almorzaba tal vez iba a querer trabajar. El haber supuesto tal vez era el problema.

-Mira, si no te llamé era solo porque…-

-Porque quería estar con ella, no se preocupe teniente- dijo con una voz calmada, pero un leve tono de molestia -Es normal que un hombre humano quiera relacionarse con una mujer humana, las personas tienen necesidades- dijo frunciendo nuevamente el ceño.

Hank estaba pasmado, y levemente sonrojado. Si, Gladys era una buena mujer y bastante agradable, pero nunca la había visto de otra manera que no fuera como la simpática mujer que vende sándwich. Y si existiera la remota razón que era para acostarse con ella ¿Qué era lo que le afectaba a Connor al respecto? La única diferencia es que pasaría tiempo con ella…

-Jesús- dijo al creer que estaba entendiendo la situación -¿Te molesta que pase tiempo con otras personas?- le preguntó. Había que encontrar lo que pasaba en esa cabeza.

-No- pero después dudó -Puede ser una posibilidad- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Connor, Connor… uno siempre se está relacionando con personas, no es algo que debas molestarte- intentaba explicar.

-Teniente, si usted encuentra otro amigo ¿me reemplazará?

-No, ¡que mierda dices!- dijo seriamente el canoso -La gente no se deshecha así como así- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Pero los androides si- dijo seriamente, con su mirada fija en los del mayor.

Sentía que algo en su puto corazón se había apretado. Maldito androide.

-No, jodidamente no- le dijo, calmadamente -Mira, uno siempre tiene muchos amigos, mucha gente que te rodea, pero eso no significa que estés reemplazando a alguien, sino que estás agregando a alguien en esa familia de la amistad -casi podría sentir que hablaba como esos putos programas infantiles que veía con Cole -Tu nunca te has relacionado antes, y pasaste muchos meses encerrado en esta casa- le dijo -pero ahora entenderás todo esto, con tus nuevos inútiles compañeros, con los del departamento de policía en general- le sonrió.

-Yo quería trabajar con usted, teniente-.

-Yo también, pero necesitas esto chico-.

Connor se le quedó viendo fijamente en él, sin decir palabra alguna. Estaban frente a frente, su amigo ya no parecía molesto, sin embargo, ahora miraba como si estuviera vacilando algo. Tal vez algo se estaba guardando todavía.

-Connor, hay algo qué…- pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

El androide realizó un rápido movimiento acercándose a él.

Y lo sintió.

Sintió los labios de Connor junto a los suyos. No se lo esperaba. Nunca se habría imaginado esta mierda. No comprendía que pasaba.

No fue más que un par de segundos, pero eso bastó para saber que esos labios artificiales eran bastantes suaves ¿o los sentía así porque la última vez que había besado a alguien había sido hace mínimo 8 años? Cuando el androide se separó, éste quedó en silencio y sin realizar movimiento alguno.

Lo miraba fijamente. Era extraño.

Él no sabía que decir al respecto, intentó decir alguna broma o al menos sacar algunas palabras para terminar con aquella incomodidad, pero al final no fueron más que unos balbuceos incoherentes.

Le fue eterno el tiempo que permanecieron así hasta que Connor, quien no cambiaba a esa inexpresividad de su rostro, caminó tranquilamente hacia el baño. Casi podía decir que se encontraba en modo automático.

Click. Sintió el cerrojo del baño.

Mierda.

Rápidamente fue al baño e intentó abrir la puerta, pero fue inútil. Claro, porque cuando uno cerraba el cerrojo era una clara señal de que la puerta se encontraría abierta.

-¡Connor, abre la maldita puerta ahora ya!- dijo mientras golpeaba fuertemente, pero en realidad no sabia que iban a conversar una vez que éste saliera del baño. Seguía sin entender por qué Connor le besó ¿un beso fraternal? Todo tenía que ser un puto malentendido ¿Cierto? Además, el androide parecía afectado ¿Habrá sido un error de esos sistemas de robot? No sabía nada.

-¡Connor, maldita sea!- se dio por vencido, le dejaría su espacio.

Puso un disco de jazz y se sentó en el sillón. Iba a esperar hasta que éste saliera del baño.

Ha sido un día de locura.

Habían transcurrido 3 horas para que finalmente su amigo se dignara a salir de su encierro. Ya era de noche.

Se alegraba haber pasado al baño antes de volver a casa esa tarde, sino habría sido otro problema para agregar a la lista de ese día.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Connor?- no le preguntaría sobre lo ocurrido antes de que se encerrara en el baño, al menos no todavía. Al parecer había cosas que hacían el androide colapsara si le indagaba demasiado.

-Creo que si…- dijo mientras se situaba junto a él.

-Ven acá- se paró y abrazó a su amigo. Se percató de que el androide se encontraba rígido en un comienzo, pero después le correspondió el abrazo. Se alegraba de ello.

Permanecieron así unos segundos y se separaron. Connor lo miraba como si estuviera apenado por todo.

-Perdón teniente, por los problemas que le causé hoy- dijo mirándolo -y perdón por lo último…- murmuró mientras desviaba la mirada.

Podía sentir la intranquilidad de su compañero, por lo que no le iba a poner más difíciles las cosas.

-Je, no te preocupes Connor- le sonrió -pero para la otra invítame a unos tragos primero- empezó a reír por su gran comentario.

Connor lo miró sin entender, pero siguió disculpándose.

-Tengo en mis archivos un manual de interacción y relación entre personas, explicaba que en momentos así lo mejor era dar una muestra de afecto y se sugería que la mejor muestra de afecto era un beso- dijo calmadamente -sin embargo, después no existía un protocolo de seguimiento por lo que no supe que hacer, y para evitar molestias preferí ir al baño- dijo cabizbajo -Nuevamente perdón-.

Sabía que era un puto malentendido, no sabe por qué lo pensó tanto en el transcurso de la tarde.

-Nuevamente no te preocupes -dijo imitándolo- cuando tengas nuevamente algo que te moleste, solo sueltalo, ¿eh?-.

Su amigo asintió con la cabeza.

Y así pasaron despues un par de horas viendo televisión hasta pasadas las 2 a.m. Connor se entretuvo viendo una pelicula para niños.

-Ya, me iré a dormir porque sino mañana me quedaré dormido en toda esa mierda de papeles- dijo sonriendo.

-Claro, debería haberlo a dormir hace un rato- dijo, pero siguió -Sin embargo, quería ver esta pelicula junto a usted-.

-No seas tan cursi-.

-Perdoneme- dijo mientras le sonreia -Adios, teniente-.

-Adiós, Connor- dijo tras un gesto con la mano para posterior entrar en su recámara.

Ya en su habitación se colocó el pijama -que no era más que una polera manchada y sus bóxer- y se acostó. Quedó mirando el techo pensando, realmente esto era como regresar a esa época cuando se sentía plenamente feliz, con todas estas peleas absurdas que tenía con su -en ese entonces-esposa.

Se tocó los labios ¡que jodidamente viejo era! Dios, ¿Cuándo habrá sido la última vez que había besado -o sido besado, en este caso- por alguien? ¿Cuánto habrá sido que sintió bien esos putos labios artificiales? Tal vez si debería empezar buscar a una mujer, porque el hecho de que haya disfrutado un beso de un robot no debería ser normal ¿o sí? De todas maneras, no se dedicará a buscar como un desesperado, pero si se da la situación no se alejará como imbécil como lo había estado haciendo por varios años.

No seguiría pensando sino terminaría igual que su amigo y colapsaría.

-Je- rio casi en un suspiro.

Era extraño verlo en todas estas facetas, pero no para mal. Le agradaba que cada vez demostrara humanidad en todas esas cosas que tiene él de robot. Y todo esto aumentará que después realmente pasará desapercibido, mostrará tantas emociones que será capaz de reír, gritarle enojado, llorar sin culpa… ¿se enamorará alguna vez Connor?

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

Vivir con Connor era toda una experiencia.


	5. Respuesta

**Aclaración: Detroit: Become Human no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Respuesta.**

Era un nuevo día. Connor abría las cortinas de la casa para iluminarla. Le preparaba el desayuno a su compañero y alimentaba a Sumo. Era una mañana normal.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. En realidad, en una situación en particular.

Le había besado.

Algo simple y rápido.

…Pero le había besado.

Ni siquiera eso estaba en su configuración o algún protocolo, ese manual de interacción solo era una mentira para excusarse. Nunca existió una instrucción que le haya hecho tener tal decisión.

Solo quiso hacerlo.

No entendía

No se entendía

Mierda. Eso es lo que diría el teniente en un momento así.

Sabía que era el significado de un beso, de un beso en los labios. Un beso es el acto de presionar los labios contra algo o alguien como una expresión social de afecto, de saludo, de respeto o de amor. Y en los labios era lo último mencionado.

Pero él no estaba enamorado de Hank, solo lo apreciaba y quería como amigo. Porque así se quieren los amigos ¿Verdad?

-Teniente, el desayuno se encuentra listo- le había avisado, pero el peliblanco se estaba demorando más de lo común en el baño.

Para asegurarse de que no le había pasado nada al mayor, se acercó al baño para escuchar lo que podría estar pasando, pero solo escuchaba el sonido del agua del lavamanos. Por mera curiosidad, abrió levemente la puerta -que no tenia el cerrojo- encontrándose con algo inesperado.

-Hey, arruinaste la puta sorpresa- dijo Hank fingiendo molestia.

Nunca había visto al teniente de esa forma, tenía su barba corta y ordenada además que había hecho el intento de cortarse el pelo. Intento porque no tenia un peinado uniforme, habían partes desiguales, sobre todo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, se veía bastante bien.

-¿Y qué me dices?-.

-Yo creo que se ve bastante ordenado, teniente- le dijo con una sonrisa -pero déjeme ayudarle un poco en el corte- tomó las tijeras que al parecer había usado su amigo y buscó la información sobre cortes de cabellos.

-No sabía que también eras un jodido peluquero-.

-No lo soy, pero tengo la información necesaria para realizar diversas actividades-.

Y tras unos minutos, el cabello de Hank había quedado listo.

-Te estás perdiendo como un puto policía, Connor- decía el canoso mientras se observaba en el espejo.

Pero Connor no podía quitar su vista en su compañero. Le gustaba como lucía, aunque aquel detalle físico no tenía gran importancia en el gran cariño que le tenía a su amigo, podría decirse que se veía atractivo -según estudios, porque si no ¿cómo podría definirlo como atractivo? -.

Lo sentía con más vitalidad.

Y sintió ese cosquilleo en su vientre.

-¡Hey! si tampoco es para tanto para que me mires fijamente de esa forma-.

-N-no, claro que no- dijo mientras fingía que empezaba a limpiar-pero no sería mala idea bajar de peso, así se vería un hombre completamente sano- no estaba de más aprovechar la oportunidad para que empezara a alimentarse bien.

-¿Y despedirme de esta figura, androide? Ni de broma- dijo su compañero mientras reía.

-Tiene razón teniente, está bien tal como se encuentra-.

Hank miró a su amigo tras ese último comentario, para enseguida reír estrepitosamente, como si aquello hubiese sido un chiste bastante gracioso. Tanto era lo que se reía que Connor lo acompañó, pero con una risa más calmada. Pasaron varios segundos así hasta que el mayor se había quedado sin aire.

Mientras Hank recuperaba el aliento, él había ido a buscar una escoba para limpiar todo el cabello que se encontraba en el piso. Cuando volvió al baño, su amigo ya se encontraba normal pero lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-Teniente, usted debe controlar esas risas. O ir a realizarse una revisión, no quiero que le dé un infarto- le reprochaba mientras barría.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Levantó la mirada y se percató que Hank aún no quitaba su mirada sobre él, quien además no borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede, teniente?- era extraño que se quedara mirándolo fijamente sin decir nada -Ahora es usted quien me mira fijamente-.

-Nada, nada…- dijo mientras salía del baño -es solo que me alegra ver que cada vez eres menos robótico, que ya te comportas casi como un humano- y se fue a sentarse para comer.

Connor quedó quieto de donde estaba, procesando aquella frase. Bajó la mirada para continuar trabajando. Se alegraba de escuchar eso.

Por alguna razón se sentía muy feliz.

Y nuevamente sintió aquel cosquilleo. Tendría que investigar al respecto, y como no se encontraba en el manual debería tratarse de un efecto secundario de la divergencia, por lo que le sería aún más difícil encontrar una explicación.

* * *

-¡Connor, maldita sea! ¡Suelta eso!- le gritaba un exasperado Hank.

Habían llegado a la estación de policía cuando ingresaban algunos agentes con evidencia de lo que parecía ser químicos para algún explosivo. Solo para verificar introdujo un dedo en el recipiente con la sustancia para luego realizar el análisis necesario.

Sin embargo, por el alboroto que había hecho su compañero prefirió no continuar. Aún se preguntaba por qué la molestia del mayor en cada momento en que quería realizar algún análisis de alguna sustancia.

-¡Hola compañero!-.

Michael se acercaba a ellos con esa sonrisa amistosa en su rostro. Junto a él se encontraban Abi y Marie.

-¡Connor! ¿Cómo estás cariño?- Marie se sujetaba a su brazo en un agarre fuerte -Hola señor Anderson ¡Pero qué guapo se ve!- saludó al canoso sorprendida de la nueva imagen de su superior.

Mientras los demás saludaban al teniente y comentaban sobre su nueva imagen, Connor intentaba zafarse delicadamente del sostén se su compañera. Pero no tenía éxito.

-Connor, mi dulzura, te veo tenso- dijo la detective –y eso es extraño, siendo que eres un robot- se aferraba aún más.

-Si no fuera por el hecho de que Connor es una máquina y Marie una persona, podrían ser una bonita pareja- decía Abi mientras masticaba chicle, como si en realidad el asunto no le interesara mucho.

-Tal vez no sea algo extraño, cuando mostraban la revolución se demostró el amor que pueden sentir con Markus y la otra androide- decía Michael de una manera optimista -además, si ya los androides están conviviendo con nosotros después podríamos ver parejas entre humanos y androides-.

-¡Claro! Podríamos ser la primera pareja entre humanos y androides- decía entusiasmada- Solo se han conocido relaciones entre los mismos androides o de forma fraternal con humanos ¡cómo tu relación con Hank!- podría ver el brillo de sus ojos en todo el discurso- pero nunca una relación amorosa con humanos ¡Haríamos historia! ¿Qué dice, teniente? ¿Nos vemos preciosos juntos?-.

Hank, quien se encontraba atrás de todo aquel bullicio, no esperaba que lo introdujeran a la conversación.

-Emm… ¡Claro!-.

Dicho esto, el menor le dio una rápida mirada con los ojos entrecerrados. Se sentía molesto que su amigo le dijera aquello.

-No es algo que estoy pensando ahora mismo, siendo sincero- dijo mientras finalmente lograba zafarse y se ubicaba a un lado del mayor.

-Así que el androide es marica- decía ahora Gavin quien se acercaba al grupo -¿Te da miedo acercarte a estas hermosas muchachas?-.

-Vete a la mierda, Gavin- dijo un Hank que empezaba a alejarse. Sabía que así su amigo evitaba cualquier lío.

Le hubiera gustado irse junto a él, pero sabía que solo provocaría ser la atención del otro detective nuevamente.

-Deberíamos empezar el patrullaje, Michael- dijo, era mejor que quedarse con aquel detective.

-Tienes razón, compañero- se dirigió ahora hacia sus amigas -¿A la hora de almuerzo?-.

-Claro- dijo la policía de tez oscura.

-Espera- Marie tomó una bocanada de aire antes de gritar -¡Señor Anderson! ¡¿Nos presta a Connor a la hora de almuerzo?!- Connor podría asegurar que aquel grito había sido escuchado en todo el cuartel.

El canoso titubeó.

-S-si… claro, claro- dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-Si, a la hora de almuerzo muchachos- dijo la detective con una sonrisa que casi brillaba de felicidad.

En cambio, Connor se encontraba molesto. Otro día en qué no almorzaría con el teniente.

Podría negarse, pero con la experiencia que tenía y por el grito que advirtió a todos, aferrarse a su amigo solo provocaría la burla de los demás.

No evitó mirar con el ceño fruncido a la joven, quien no se percataba de la situación.

* * *

Esa mañana había sido tranquila, no había ocurrido ningún altercado o alguna llamada que lo llevaran a algún procedimiento.

Connor estaba acostumbrado a ir a investigaciones, analizar pistas o recrear situaciones que pudieran dar respuestas a lo que había pasado. Ahora solo se dedicaba a dar vueltas en aquel auto esperando que algo ocurriera.

Si hubiese sido Hank quien estuviese manejando estaría contento. Pero Michael aunque no fuera una mal compañía, no era lo mismo que estar con el canoso.

Se sentía molesto.

Ya era hora del almuerzo por lo que se juntarían con los otros policías. Aunque él no ingería alimentos en realidad se sentía obligado a acompañarlos. Ya había aceptado indirectamente que iría, y no podía arrepentirse, no sería correcto. Además, eso sería dañar la confianza en la relación de trabajo que estaban formando.

Se habían reunido en un restaurante de comida china. Decían que era celebrando que el androide los acompañaba a almorzar en esta ocasión.

Los asientos se encontraban distribuidos de tres y tres a cada lado de la mesa. Connor había quedado entre ambas mujeres y al otro lado se encontraban los hombres.

-Pero qué suerte compañero ¡rodeado de mujeres!- Michael decía mientras les pasaban los menús.

-No creo que a un robot le interese eso realmente, Mike-.

-¡Qué retrograda, Abi! Eso de los androides sin sentimientos déjalos para el pasado- decía la detective mientras pensaba en que pedir -¡El futuro es hoy!-.

-¿Pero no los androides solo se interesan en androides?- Daniel se metía en la conversación.

-Es porque no estuviste en la conversación de la mañana, Dani- decía su nuevo compañero -Ahí quedamos en que androides y humanos si pueden estar juntos-.

-Pero en realidad, no estoy interesado en mujeres en este momento- Connor se mareaba entre tanta conversación.

-¡Pero eso puede cambiar, Connor cariño!- dijo aferrándose nuevamente a su brazo.

Por alivio de Connor, había llegado el mesero a tomar las órdenes. Le ayudaba a descansar de todo eso.

-Entonces compañero, ¿qué hacen los androides para entretenerse?-.

-¡Mejor dicho! ¿Qué haces tu para entretenerte?- Marie se aferraba aún más.

-Bueno, yo… no lo sé- dijo provocando el desconcierto de los demás.

-¿Pero no hay algo que te guste hacer?- preguntaba Daniel.

-Si es solo un robot, muchachos- decía la otra policía -No esperen más-.

-No seas gruñona, Abi- decía Michael -Algo te debe gustar ¿No?- se dirigía al androide.

Connor se sentía incómodo, no esperaba que se centraran tanto en él y que le preguntaran cosas que ni él mismo sabía que responder. Cosas que él mismo se preguntaba.

Había llegado la comida y empezaron a comer. Otro descanso para él.

Mientras comían fideos con aderezos -que poseían una gran cantidad de carbohidratos- seguían preguntándole sobre sus pasatiempos o sobre cómo se había dado que era un divergente. Pero Connor daba respuestas dudosas o breves, sin dar más de una pequeña oración, por lo que empezaron a desistir y a hablar de otros temas.

Ya habían terminado cuando volvió a ser el centro de atención.

-¿Y cómo es tu relación con el señor Anderson, cariño?- Marie preguntaba segura de que ahora encontraría alguna respuesta.

Connor sintió otra vez el cosquilleo. Se empezaba a sentir nervioso.

-Buena- dijo pensando en sus palabras -es un gran amigo- dijo finalmente.

-¿Él no te hace nada? -dijo ahora Marie en un tono serio, algo que no había visto en los dos días que la conocía.

-¿Qué me puede hacer?- dijo, no entendía el fin de esa pregunta.

Pero enseguida creyó entender.

-No, no me causa ningún maltrato físico- dijo seguro de si mismo -el teniente es una buena persona-dijo sonriendo.

-Si cariño, pero eso no evita que te haga otras cosas- seguía seria en su rol de detective -como se ha demostrado tras investigaciones, muchos divergentes tras su inicio con el tema de los sentimientos han sido bastantes incrédulos sobre lo que significa cariño y no, y es algo con lo que se está luchando-.

Los demás solo prestaban atención a la conversación entre ambos.

-Porque aparte de luchar contra quienes tienen una mentalidad de odio y frustración hacia lo que es un androide, también luchamos hacia quienes sutilmente maltratan con la cara de la fraternidad- la detective le tomó las manos -sabemos que el señor Anderson tuvo un trágico accidente hace años, y desde entonces ha estado solo, y no me refiero solo en lo que es relación social. Un hombre que ha pasado años sin tener relaciones sexuales muchas veces son los protagonistas de abusos. No es que crea que el teniente lo sea, pero solo quiero asegurarme ¿él ha abusado de ti o hecho cosas que no te hagan sentir cómodo?

Eso lo había dejado perplejo.

Claramente el mayor nunca lo había utilizado para realizar sus necesidades biológicas reproductivas o por mero placer. Sabía que el teniente nunca haría eso, menos con un androide. Cuando fueron al club Edén se percató de lo asqueroso que encontraba el teniente el hecho de que la gente buscara a androides para tener sexo. El canoso encontraba enfermas a esas personas.

Se había formado un silencio incómodo, en que los oyentes no se atrevían decir palabra alguna.

La cara de perturbación que había puesto el androide dio a entender a la detective la respuesta, la que ella deseaba encontrar.

-¡Me alegro que estés bien, cariño!- dijo mientras se aferraba por enésima vez a su brazo.

-No sé que acaba de pasar- dijo Daniel consternado.

Habían pedido la cuenta y empezaban a marcharse cuando empezó una nueva conversación.

-¿Y has sentido alguna vez amor por alguien?- preguntó nuevamente Marie.

-Oh, cosas de mujeres ¡vámonos Dani!- Michael ya había estado en una conversación incómoda para meterse en otra, así que arrastrando a su amigo se fue rápidamente del lugar.

-Cómo eres nuevo en esto te ayudaré a reconocer los síntomas del amor- dijo Marie orgullosa de si misma -¿Sientes que tu cabeza es todo un desorden? ¿o que tus días son más perfectos que antes? También puedes sentir algún enojo hacia terceros, eso se llaman celos.

Connor se sentía interesado en lo que estaba diciendo, pero no quería demostrarlo. Ya tenía muchas dudas para ir agregando más. O puede ser por el hecho de temer la respuesta de muchas de sus preguntas.

-También una señal es que cuando piensas o ves a esa persona ¡tu estómago se siente como si estuviera lleno de mariposas produciendo cosquilleos en ese lugar!-.

-Marie, déjalo, él no…-

-Si- dijo pasmado el androide -por varias semanas he estado sintiendo eso, pero dudo que sea amor…- dijo dudando.

-Dulzura ¿cuándo te sientes así?-.

Connor no sabía si responder. Realmente temía que la razón fuera lo que había deducido en la mañana.

Abigail aburrida del silencio los adelantó.

-Es muy entrometido de mi parte esto, pero solo quiero ayudarte ¿te gusta el señor Anderson?- dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Y Connor quedó estático. Bajó la mirada sin saber que responder. Quería decir que no, que solo son amigos… que solo eran familia.

Pero no podía. No podía decir "no".

Era extraño. No podía mentirle a alguien que apenas va conociendo, antes no le costaba. Estaba programado para mentir si era necesario para la misión. Ahora siempre que pasaba alguna situación así, no llegaban los protocolos de seguimiento a su cabeza.

Pero ¿por qué eso sería mentir? ¿realmente le atraía el teniente?

Todo le era confuso.

-Hey, Connor- dijo la detective sacándole de sus pensamientos -está bien que no me lo digas, solo quiero que tu lo sepas- le puso una mano en el pecho del androide.

El menor la miró un rato, hasta que le respondió.

-Si, creo que si me gusta el teniente- respondió finalmente.

-Lo sé- dijo Marie mientras lo abrazaba.

-Eso me incomoda en realidad- dijo poniéndose tenso.

-También lo sé- dijo mientras se separaba y reía -es por eso por lo que lo he hecho durante todo el día- le guiñó un ojo.

Ahora que finalmente aceptó lo que sentía por su amigo se sintió aliviado. No obstante, al instante sintió una tristeza enorme. Sentía una presión gigante en el pecho, donde se encontraba la bomba de thirium.

La mujer se percató de ello.

-¿Qué te sucede cariño?-.

Connor miró a la nada en un semblante serio. Casi inerte según Marie.

-Sé que el teniente no me verá de la misma manera la cual yo lo veo-.


	6. Error

**Aclaración: Detroit: Become Human no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Error.**

Habían pasado semanas desde que Connor había asumido lo que sentía por su amigo. Sin embargo, no decía nada al respecto. Quería seguir todo normalmente.

Por lo que logró investigar tanto en estudios como en películas, decirlo generalmente termina en romper la amistad. Y un pequeño porcentaje terminan juntos, pero él no se arriesgaría.

De todas maneras, el nivel de confianza y amistad que se encuentra con el teniente ha estado alta y sin alguna alteración, ¿para qué aventurarse en algo que por elevada probabilidad finalizaría la situación actual?

Ha estado pasado bastante tiempo con su compañero. Seguían paseando y en algunos días de trabajo almorzaban juntos. Se siente cómodo y feliz. No habría el por qué de cambiar todo esto.

También se alegra que Marie no tocara nunca más el tema. Solo le dificultaba el hecho que no le respetaba su espacio como era debidamente, pero al parecer es lo que hacen ciertos amigos. Eso significaba que su relación de amistad tenia índices positivos, pero no le daba mucha importancia.

Era el día libre de ambos en la semana -para la alegría de Connor habían coincidido en esta ocasión- y saldrían esa mañana junto con Sumo a realizar algunas compras.

Era un viernes, por lo que se observaba constante movimiento de personas por las calles.

Mientras caminaba logró reparar en que algunas personas lo miraban con recelo. No tendrá el LED, sin embargo su cara salió por un tiempo en varias portadas y en la televisión cuando llevó a los androides de CyberLife donde estaba protestando Markus. Así que si no lo reconocían a él al menos reconocerían el modelo con su rostro.

A pesar de que cada vez la sociedad androide estaba siendo más tolerada, seguían existiendo humanos con rencor y desconfianza. Pasaría bastante tiempo para llegar a ser completamente aceptada. Así pasó con las personas de tez oscura, con los homosexuales y ahora con androides. Se demoraría, pero llegará el día en que podrán caminar con todos sus derechos como cualquier otro.

Lo positivo era que había personas que apoyaban sus luchas con manifestaciones pacíficas y las mínimas en contra. Había de todo en realidad.

Eso lo evidenciaba en la estación de policía.

Por las semanas que llevaba compartiendo con sus compañeros policías supo que Marie era una constante luchadora por los derechos de los androides y estaba dentro de muchos proyectos y actividades de ayuda para su incorporación al mundo como tal. Además estaba Michael, quien aunque no luchaba aportaba con una actitud positiva hacia los androides. Mientras Daniel tenia una posición neutra al respecto, Abigail se mostraba siempre con una desconfianza hacia él, y aunque no sabia si era por el hecho de ser androide o solo personalidad de la policía al menos mostraba una actitud de tolerancia.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sumo empezó a ladrarle a otro perro.

-¡Vamos Sumo, deja al maldito perro en paz!- Hank intentaba alejar a su mascota en vano del otro animal -¡Pero qué carajos haces Connor, ayúdame!-.

El androide no pudo evitar sonreír.

Era mejor disfrutar de lo que estaba realizando en vez de meter sus pensamientos en otras cosas.

* * *

Ya habían hecho las compras para la casa y habían paseado por la ciudad, por lo que ahora regresarían a la casa del mayor para prepararle el almuerzo.

Estaban caminando cerca de la tienda de comida en la que el teniente visitaba continuamente cuando escuchó una voz llamando a Hank.

Ambos se voltearon y vieron a Gladys quien caminaba dirección a ellos.

-¿Hoy no almuerzas aquí?- dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-No, hoy es mi día libre así que comeré lo que me prepare este jodido chef- dijo indicando a su amigo mientras reía.

Hank en algunas ocasiones le había comentado sobre aquella mujer -desde el momento en que se había sentido estúpidamente desplazado- y sabia que, aunque era una amiga del mayor, no era realmente muy cercana. El nivel de amistad era leve, no eran de quienes se contaran secretos o del cual se tenia una comunicación constante. Era amistad solo en el momento en que se encontraban en la tienda.

El teniente le había dicho que era una persona agradable. No obstante, no pareciera buscar una amistad más profunda con ella.

-¿Y qué decidiste?- decía la mujer -¿quieres salir con nosotros? Para cambiar la rutina solamente- aspiraba un poco del cigarrillo.

-La verdad es que no me animo a ir – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza -en otra ocasión será-.

-Pero es que ahora celebraremos el regreso de una amiga tras un viaje, no será lo mismo después-.

Connor solo miraba, no quería intervenir en algo en que no le incumbía. Pero le molestaba la insistencia de la mujer.

-Es que hace un tiempo no he salido, por un proceso de rehabilitación-.

-Pero no necesariamente debas beber- dijo intentando convencerlo -además un cambio de aire no está demás-.

-No creo que lo necesite urgente- seguía riéndose.

-Debes sociabilizar más, viejillo-.

Él sabia que era verdad. Aunque Hank ya no bebiera casi -se demostraba en el color de su rostro y el hecho de que su piel no se encontrara reseca- no significaba que no pudiera salir. No debiera estar siembre encerrado en su casa o en el trabajo.

Odiaba tener que ayudar a Gladys. Todo era por el bien del mayor.

-Teniente, opino que usted debería ir- dijo calmadamente -Puesto que siempre se encuentra en casa, mientras beba con cuidado y moderación no debería haber problema alguno-.

Hank lo miraba sorprendido. Nunca pensó que su amigo lo incitaría en algo en donde bebería. Sobre todo por lo estricto que era.

-¿Estás seguro Connor?-.

-Por su puesto, teniente-.

-Que más da- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -Si, voy a ir-.

-¡Estupendo!- dijo la mujer aplaudiendo suavemente -¡Te encantarán los demás!-.

Sabía que debía darle espacio para realizar otras actividades que no fuera el trabajo. No podía dejarlo limitado a que estuviera solamente con él. Sabía que eso sería dañino.

Pero le molestaba.

Si fuera por él, estaría las 24 horas con el teniente. Pero era porque él era una máquina que no sentía el agotamiento tal como lo sienten las personas. Si lo ahogaba mucho, solo lo alejaría.

Además, los humanos cumplen con un rol en el circulo social. Los humanos son seres sociales que viven siempre en contacto con la sociedad, y es así como han llegado tan lejos. Él no debía restringirlo.

Y aunque quisiera, el teniente tampoco lo dejaría. Sabía la personalidad del mayor de no dejarse dominar o manipular por nadie. Pero en esta ocasión el empujón que le dio para su salida lo aceptó positivamente.

Una salida no le haría mal. Demostraría lo recuperado que se encontraba.

Pero le molestaba.

Conversaron los detalles y el lugar de encuentro mientras Connor jugaba con Sumo con un juguete que había llevado el androide.

-Entonces a la noche nos vemos- dijo Gladys mientras entraba a la tienda.

Se despidieron y se fueron a la casa del mayor. Fue una tarde normal y corriente, pero no podía evitar pensar en la salida que tendría su compañero.

Al contrario del canoso, quien se mostraba tranquilo como cualquier otro día.

Había llegado el final de la tarde y el teniente se había arreglado un poco.

Podría decirse que se sentía celoso que, aunque fuera algo leve, se arreglara para ver a otras personas -que no conocía en realidad-. Hasta logró en su sensor de olores que el canoso se había incorporado una colonia en su ropa.

Eso era normal cuando los humanos se juntan en sociedad, así se daba una buena imagen de su presentación personal. Pero también se realiza cuando van en busca de una pareja.

Se alegraba de no tener el LED, porque sino realmente estaría rojo y solo produciría sospechas.

-¿Como me sienta esta puta ropa? ¿eh?- Hank entraba a la sala de estar con una camisa con estampados color naranjo pálido y pantalones negros. Debido a que ya era otoño y ya se sentía el frio, llevaba una chaqueta color café y una bufanda de color negro con rayas gris.

Pero la ropa era solo un detalle.

-Se ve excelente, teniente- dijo entregándole una sonrisa.

-¿qué hora es? Me pasarán a recoger pronto- dijo mientras veía su reloj -parezco una maldita colegiala- reía.

Solo por precaución, se decidió que el mayor no iría en auto, para que pudiera beber tranquilamente.

-Es normal que los humanos se sientan ansiosos antes de salir, teniente- dijo para calmarlo un poco -así que no debe de preocuparse-.

-Je-.

Se escuchó la bocina de un auto.

-Me voy, Connor- dijo sonriéndole -No me esperes despierto-.

-Acuérdese de no beber en exceso teniente- dijo mientras hacia un gesto con la mano de despedida.

-Claro- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Connor observó junto a Sumo a través de la ventana como el mayor se marchaba en ese auto color blanco.

La incertidumbre de lo que pasaría no lo dejarían descansar hasta que llegara.

* * *

Ya eran pasadas las 3 a.m. cuando escuchó un sonido de llaves tras la puerta.

Rápidamente se levanto -pero con cuidado para no despertar a Sumo que se encontraba durmiendo a un costado de él- y abrió la puerta.

Vio al canoso con las mejillas coloradas.

-Heeeey ¡Connor!- dijo abriendo sus brazos dejando caer la llave –No deberías estar despierto, joder-.

-Sumo está durmiendo, tendiente- hacia un gesto para que bajara el volumen -¿Cómo le fue?-.

-Bien, bien- decía mientras entraba y el menor recogía las llaves -eran buenas personas, si, si-.

Sentía el olor a alcohol saliendo a través de su boca. Pero para alivio de él, no se encontraba depresivo, sino más bien bastante alegre.

-¿Y que tal sus acompañantes?- intentaba sacarle información sin ser tan evidente.

-Buenas personas, buenas personas- dijo mientras miraba a un punto fijamente -éramos siete personas- caminaba para posteriormente sentarse en el sofá.

Connor apoyaba su espalda a la pared.

-¿Comió algo?-.

-Si, si…- dio un bostezo. Era tarde así que el canoso debía de tener sueño.

-Por lo visto también ha bebido bastante- dijo casi en un reproche.

-No mucho en realidad- dijo tocándose el rostro -solo que he perdido el maldito aguante que tenía, eso es todo- se levantó -fuimos a un lugar de comida árabe, podríamos aprender a hacer alguna comida de allí, eran unos platos jodidos de buenos ¿hace calor o es mi imaginación?-.

Se sacó la chaqueta y posteriormente la bufanda, dejando al descubierto entre la oreja y el cuello una marca de unos pintalabios.

Quedó desconcertado.

-T-tiene una mancha en la parte inferior de la mejilla. Junto a la oreja, teniente- dijo sin quitar su asombro.

-Ah… eso- dijo mientras se intentaba refregar donde podría estar la mancha -la mujer a la que celebrábamos era bastante… ¿cómo decirlo? Cariñosa- dio una sonrisa -era una amiga de años de Gladys-.

El teniente sonreía pensando en ella.

Connor se encontraba estupefacto.

-¿Y c-como era ella?- debía seguir investigando.

-Ella… -dijo mientras lo meditaba. Iba a responder cuando vio el rostro del androide.

-No pongas esa puta cara- dijo mientras reía. Sumo empezaba a despertar por el ruido de la carcajada -si no es algo del otro mundo-.

Connor se sintió avergonzado de que el teniente notara su impresión.

-Era una bonita mujer. Tenía bastante carisma- dijo sonriendo -creo que debe tener unos jodido cinco o seis años menos que yo- caminaba tomándose el mentón.

-¿Cómo se llama?-.

-Je, actúas como si estuvieras en una misión- volvió a reír -Susan, así se llama- dijo tranquilamente -éramos varios. Estaba también Karen, Linda, Sharon y Noah, quien es el hombre con cual está saliendo Gladys-.

Connor solo lo miraba sintiendo una presión en el pecho. No sabia que decir. Sentía pesada su cabeza.

Se percató que el teniente se acordó de algo y sacó del bolsillo del pantalón un papelillo.

-Ella me dio su número de teléfono- dijo mostrando un pequeño papel -me he vuelto un jodido galante ¿eh?- sonreía mientras observaba aquel pequeño trozo.

Sentía incrementar el movimiento de su bomba de thirium.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer?- intentaba mostrarse sereno.

-Llamarla podría ser una puta opción- dijo casi tropezándose con la alfombra -me he sentido joven hoy, Connor- miraba melancólico -siento que la vida me sonríe- se acercaba al androide a paso lento hasta que lo tomó de los hombros.

-Y todo ha sido gracias a ti, muchacho- lo abrazó fuertemente -gracias a ti, estoy viviendo de nuevo-.

Permanecieron así un buen rato. Connor sentía el olor a alcohol mezclado con el humo de cigarro y el propio aroma del mayor.

Estaba feliz de que el canoso lo considerara importante, como alguien que lo ayudó. Pero aún se sentía ansioso respecto al teléfono de esa mujer llamada Susan.

-Pero ¿está seguro que quiere meterse en un compromiso de ese nivel?- intentaba entrarlo en razón mientras rompía el abrazo.

-No te preocupes Connor, no será una maldita relación formal o algo por el estilo- dijo sonriéndole -conversamos que si nos juntábamos nuevamente, sería solo para… bueno- miraba al androide intentando explicarle de la mejor manera -en resumen es para una mierda no importante- dijo bajando la mirada pero sin perder la sonrisa.

Y Connor sintió su sistema acelerar. Le dolía eso.

-Usted quiere decir que es una reunión para tener sexo-.

-Se me olvida que no eres como un niño en estas cosas, je- se reía -si, será una puta salida casual- empezaba a caminar hacia su habitación.

Connor lo miraba pasmado.

Se sentía estresado. Quería quitarle de la cabeza aquella idea del sexo casual. No quería que se fuera con otra persona. No quería que otra persona tuviera más intimidad de la que él tenia con el canoso.

Estaba frustrado. Tenía miedo.

Temía que fuera el comienzo del fin de la relación con Hank.

Había investigado mucho el tema de parejas y sobre el amor desde que supo del amor que sentía por el teniente.

Sabía que muchas de esas relaciones sin compromisos terminaban en algo serio.

-¿No será peligroso?- insistía.

-Lo dudo, se veía una buena persona- dijo mientras seguía caminando lentamente -además, después de tanto tiempo sin un buen polvo como se debe no me vendría mal- dijo sonriendo.

Sentía sus ojos humedecer.

Habían muchas opciones. Podría arriesgarse. Pero no necesariamente daría un resultado positivo para él. Podría también dejar que todo siguiera normal y que la idea se le fuera al despertar el otro día. Solo esperar a que no realice la llamada. También podría dejar que se realizara la reunión y solo tener la confianza de que no se juntarían más de un par de veces.

Entre tanta angustia que estaba sintiendo todo su sistema operador empezaba a colapsar. Empezaba a funcionar por cuenta propia.

Y sin haberlo premeditado, empezó a hablar.

-Teniente, yo le quiero- dijo mirando fijamente a su compañero. Se sentía tenso.

-Yo también te quiero, Connor- dijo sonriéndole.

No debía continuar. Podría dejarlo así solamente e irse a dormir al sillón. Pero sin saber a ciencia cierta, continuó.

-No, yo me refiero a…-

-Eres un gran amigo y te quiero y todo eso- dijo interrumpiéndolo -pero me iré a dormir puesto que mañana tengo que ir al puto trabajo, mañana conversamos y esas mierdas- dijo mientras se adentraba a su habitación.

Pero él no lo dejaría así.

Ya estaba dentro de su habitación cuando lo llamó.

-¡Hank!-

Lo agarró un brazo obligándolo a voltearse.

-Qué mierd…-

Pero fue callado por un beso.

Connor presionaba sus labios contra los del canoso. Había buscado información al respecto, pero ahora sentía acelerar todo su sistema y no sabía cómo proceder bien. Agarraba al otro para que no se moviera y no diera un paso hacia atrás. Quería sentir nuevamente lo que semanas atrás había sentido un par de segundos.

Quería sentirse vivo.

Movió ligeramente los labios para que el beso no fuera solo una presión entre bocas. Pasó un minuto para que separaran sus labios. Sabia que su compañero se encontraba sorprendido ante tal acto, puesto que solo recibió el beso sin aceptarlo o rechazarlo.

-Usted quiere cumplir necesidades con otras personas cuando puede realizarlos conmigo-.

-Jodido androide, ¿qué significa esto?- dijo mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás tropezando con la cama y cayendo de espalda encima de ella. La motricidad del canoso no estaba funcionando correctamente debido al estado de embriaguez que poseía.

-Significa que lo quiero teniente, y mucho- dijo mientras se posicionaba encima de él -de una manera especial- empezaba a besarle el cuello.

Intentaba borrar la mancha del labial. No quería ver esa mancha producida por otra persona.

Notó como un bulto se formaba entre las piernas del canoso.

-Connor, Connor… ¡Connor!- dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros para dar una distancia entre ellos -tu no buscaste libertad para hacerme estas cosas muchacho- dijo mirándole fijamente.

-No lo hago porque esté programado para ello, teniente- decía mientras con una mano frotaba aquel bulto -lo hago porque quiero-.

Seguidamente le desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó junto con la ropa interior quedando al descubierto el pene erecto de Hank.

El menor se quedó un rato observándolo. Con la información recolectada en aquellas semanas y realizando una toma de datos con la visualización obtenida, realizaba un seguimiento de pasos a tomar.

-¡Pero que mierda te sucede Connor!-

Hank le gritaba con el rostro bastante rojo por lo extraño que era esto. Hablaba sobre que no era lo que quería hacerle al androide, que él no era su muñeca ni nada por el estilo.

Pero Connor hacía caso omiso.

Puede que no sentía placer como los humanos. O él no se excitaba. Tampoco tenía un sistema nervioso o cualquier sistema orgánico que le permitiera sentir todas esas sensaciones físicas que poseían los humanos. Solo había adquirido con la divergencia sentimientos.

Pero quería ver al mayor disfrutar gracias a él.

Solo quería sentir que el mayor lo mirara como algo más que un amigo. Cambiar esa imagen.

Introdujo el miembro a su boca delicadamente para no dañarlo. A pesar de que no fue hecho ni programado para estas actividades, no le era difícil rebuscar entre sus archivos o en la información globalizada a través de su mente computacional.

Iba a producir el mayor deleite que el canoso hubiese tenido.

El mayor aunque en un comienzo intentó empujar y alejar la cabeza del androide, pero después de un rato desistió.

Connor con la ayuda de su mano masturbaba la base del pene mientras con su lengua jugaba con la punta.

Hank se limitaba a gemir, intentando ahogar el sonido cuando se daba cuenta que su voz salía en un volumen más alto. Eran sonidos graves y desordenados.

El androide percatándose de que estaba alcanzando su cometido, empezó a tomar un ritmo más lento para que se alargara la actividad. Coordinaba la mano con la boca para lograr un pequeño vaivén.

Confirmó que realizaba correctamente la acción cuando pequeñas gotas de semen salían del miembro. Solo por curiosidad y aprovechando el hecho que su sensor se encontraba en la lengua, realizó un chequeo.

A pesar de que el teniente no cuidaba de su salud debidamente, la calidad de su semen era buena. Su movilidad y morfología eran bastante estables.

Continuó con su labor cuando sintió las manos del mayor en su cabello. Lo acariciaba con impaciencia y empezaba a mover sus caderas. Eso fue su señal para aumentar la velocidad.

Su compañero ya no evitaba gemir además de que estaba sudando bastante.

Aunque Connor se preocupaba de que no le pasara nada, los sonidos que salían del mayor solo provocaban que buscara formas de complacerlo más.

Le acariciaba las piernas, volvía a jugar con la lengua entre cada movimiento, palpitaba suavemente sus testículos.

-¡C-Connor…!-.

Y sintió una gran cantidad de esperma en el interior de su boca. Lo guardaría para posteriormente realizarle un análisis más elaborado.

Se recostó junto al canoso quien se encontraba bastante cansado y respiraba agitadamente. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, su respiración se calmaba hasta que se normalizó. Se subió los pantalones ruborizándose.

Connor lo abrazó. No sabia como reaccionaría el otro, pero sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo. Cerró los ojos olvidándose de todo, solo sintiendo lo feliz que se encontraba. Solo concentrándose en las sensaciones de aquel tacto con el mayor, de sentirlo así de cerca.

No quería mentalizarse para lo que vendría a continuación.

Hank miraba preocupado al androide. No se atrevía a decirle palabra alguna. Sentía extraña toda esa situación.

Finalmente se decidió.

-Connor, esto está mal. Está jodidamente mal-.

Y era lo que temía que sucediera. Sin embargo, estaba preparado que pasara. Cualquiera de las opciones que hubiera tomado siempre hubiera tenido aquel desenlace.

No era idiota, pero quiso hacerlo. Aunque en un principio iba a aceptar las consecuencias que traería con ello, ahora se arrepentía de haber iniciado todo esto.

-Perdón teniente- dijo mientras en un movimiento veloz lo soltaba y salía de la habitación.

-¡Hey Connor!- escuchó gritar a su compañero tras de él, pero avanzó rápidamente hacia el baño y se encerró allí.

No sabia el por qué, pero aquel lugar siempre lo reconfortaba. Además, tenía cerrojo.

Escuchaba los golpeteos y los gritos de Hank tras la puerta. Volvía a arruinar las cosas ¿Le estaba haciendo un bien o un mal a su amigo con todo esto que provocaba? ¿Solo le estaba causando molestias? Porque ya han sido varias las ocasiones en que solo lograba preocupar al mayor.

Sin embargo, esta vez casi había forzado al otro a recibir sexo oral ¿era eso un abuso? Eso sí que estaba mal. Realmente mal.

-¡Connor por la puta mierda, ábreme por una jodida vez!-.

Se sentó en la bañera aferrándose fuertemente de sus piernas. Al fin y al cabo ¿qué esperaba que sucediera? Sabía desde el principio que el canoso no sentía atracción hacia los androides. Sabía como consideraba a las personas que tenían sexo con androides para cumplir sus necesidades.

"Connor, esto está mal. Está jodidamente mal".

Esa frase era la evidencia de todo. Encontraba mal que Connor hiciera eso. Encontraba mal que le quisiera de otra forma.

Eran solo amigos.

Tal vez tenía la esperanza de que las cosas no fuera tan así. Había una posibilidad que todo esto fuera recíproco. Pero al fin y al cabo era un androide.

Solo una máquina que se cree humano.

-Eres un idiota, Connor- dijo en un murmuro a si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos.

 **Notas:**

 **Ahora que volví a clases no actualizaré tan seguido, pero intentaré darme un límite de no más de 3 semanas para subir capítulos jaja pero no lo dejaré botado!**

 **Gracias a los lectores c: me hacen feliz que lean el resultado de mi ocio jaja**


	7. Incómodo

**Aclaración: Detroit: Become Human no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Incómodo.**

La luz del sol que entraba a través del vidrio de las ventanas lo había despertado. Lentamente abrió los ojos con la molestia de aquel brillo intentando orientarse, puesto que no se encontraba en su cama. Se sentó mientras intentaba acomodarse aún cegado.

Cuando se acostumbró a la luz, pudo darse cuenta de que se encontraba recostado en el sillón de su sala. Tocó su cabeza por la molestia de la resaca. No se acordaba como llegó allí.

Intentó observar vagamente su alrededor por si encontraba alguna pista o aunque fuera una pequeña señal que permitiera acordarse de que jodidamente era lo que pasó.

Pero nada.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para refrescarse la cara, tal vez así podría pensar de mejor manera. También le extrañaba no escuchar a Connor sobre las noticias matutinas que veía en la tele o el ruido de la cocina mientras cocinaba el desayuno.

Con un paso cansino casi arrastrando los pies llegó al baño. Abrió lentamente el grifo del agua y con sus manos se lavó la cara. Tras secarse la cara se miró al espejo para ver que tan mal se veía su rostro tras beber después de mucho tiempo sin haberlo hecho. De seguro tenía una cara de mierda.

Tras un rato examinándose y confirmando que su suposición era cierta, se percató que estaba vestido con una ropa más formal de la que comúnmente utilizaba.

Se esforzaba en intentar recordar cómo terminó durmiendo en el sillón sin haberse cambiado siquiera de ropa. Había salido con Gladys y amigas de ella. Conoció a Susan, esa simpática y atractiva mujer. Recordaba sentirse atraído levemente por ella.

Se tocó la sien.

-Mierda- aún sentía unas pequeñas palpitaciones en su cabeza. Dejar el alcohol por bastante tiempo le habían bajado la resistencia que tenía a ella.

Siguió intentando recordar lo que había pasado.

Mientras recorría la casa por si encontraba a su amigo, realmente era extraño no encontrarlo al inicio del día. Hubiera pensado que sacó a pasear a Sumo si no fuese porque éste se encontraba recostado en los pies del sillón.

Miró el reloj y grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que ya eran pasadas las 9 a.m.

Mierda, estaba atrasado.

Y más preguntas aparecían por su mente. Connor había ido a trabajar sin él. Siquiera lo había despertado.

-Puto androide- murmuró.

Sin embargo, seguía sin recordar que era lo que había pasado anoche. Tal vez dentro de esa laguna que tenía estaba la explicación de por qué el menor había ido a trabajar sin él. ¿Habían peleado? En vano se esforzaba en recordar.

Pero no podía perder más tiempo.

Se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa a una más limpia -la ducha ya fue descartada del plan de aquella mañana- para ir a trabajar.

Cuando se cambiaba la ropa interior sintió el olor de sudor mezclada con semen. Levantó la ceja extrañado. Al parecer había tenido una movida.

Se puso los calzoncillos limpios y se sentó en la cama. Ahora tenía una nueva pista ¡cómo era tan imbécil para no recordar que mierda era lo que había pasado! Cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

Recordaba a Susan. También recordaba que entre tanto abrazos e insinuaciones que le había dado se sentía caliente, pero intentaba disimularlo. Susan se percató de ello. Se acordaba que conversaron, le contaba entre ebrio y avergonzado que hace bastante tiempo no se relacionaba con alguna mujer, que estuvo mucho tiempo con depresión.

¿Había tenido sexo con Susan? No se acordaba ni una mierda, pero algo había pasado pues se sentía relajado, cómo esos años atrás después de tener relaciones con su ahora ex esposa.

Tal vez Connor se incomodó y por ello se fue solo.

Siguió vistiéndose y cuando se encontraba listo se echó un poco de colonia para disimular el mal olor que podría tener.

Sacó un poco de cereal para desayunar rápidamente. Se lavó los dientes e iba a salir de la casa cuando se dio que algo no cuadraba.

Si es que había tenido sexo con Susan, no debería haber despertado en el sillón y ni mucho menos con ropa. Intentó nuevamente hacer memoria.

Ahora se acordaba de que Karen había vomitado al final de la velada y Susan fue a dejarla a su casa. Pero antes le había entregado un pequeño papel con su número de teléfono diciéndole que la llamara pronto.

Por lo que llegó solo a la casa.

Entonces, ¿por qué puñeteras tenía olor a sexo?

Cada vez se sentía más perdido, algo había que no tomaba en cuenta. Hacia recuento de quien pudo haber traído. Tal vez solo se había masturbado en la sala.

Pero tampoco calzaba, puesto que nunca lo haría en lugares donde Connor pudiera verlo…

Quedó congelado de repente y abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

Recordó lo que había pasado.

-Por Jesús… ¡la puta mierda!-.

Sentía que sus piernas le fallaban por la impresión por lo que se afirmó en la pared. Sumo se limitaba a verlo con curiosidad.

Intentó respirar hondamente para recomponerse.

Si, había bebido, pero no al punto que hubiera olvidado lo que pasó mientras se encontraba ebrio. Había bebido mucho más en su jodida vida por lo que un par de malditas botellas no le afectaban mucho -al menos ahora se lo decía ya que había recordado todo-.

Se acordaba de lo que había hecho el androide. Y de cómo él no había ofrecido resistencia alguna.

Mierda.

Sintió su maldito rostro arder.

Se fue a sentar en el sillón.

Todo había sido extraño. Sin saber cómo, de un momento a otro Connor estaba anoche chupándole el miembro. Se acordaba de lo caliente que se encontraba, de lo bien que se sentía mientras el androide realizaba aquella labor. Pero también recordaba lo culpable que él se encontraba.

Sentía que había usado a su amigo.

Eso no era algo ético. Sobre todo, con el hecho de que era un androide, tal vez se sintió en la obligación de realizarle sexo oral. Pero él no había dado ese mensaje ¿cierto?

Nuevamente intentó hacer memoria, si tal vez ebrio le dijo que le realizara aquella acción. Tal vez le había obligado. Aunque él sabía que nunca había sido un ebrio agresivo o imponente, siempre podría haber una primera vez.

Se acordó de la mirada que le dio su compañero cuando le dijo que eso estaba mal, cuando al menos recapacitó de lo jodido y malo de la situación. Era una mirada de completa tristeza. Seguramente se encontraba apenado por lo que tuvo que hacer. Pero algo en su interior le decía que no era eso, no recordaba el por qué, pero así lo sentía.

¿Era una mirada de culpabilidad?

Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos.

Seguía sin saber qué fue lo que llevó a aquella situación. No sabía si sentirse jodidamente culpable o alterado. Pero su amigo era un robot, y por lo que sabia el no disfrutaba de esas cosas para haberlo hecho por iniciativa propia. Por lo que era extraño de que Connor iniciara todo.

También no sabía cómo sentirse por el hecho de que había tenido sexo con su amigo, y aunque fuera un androide representaba a un hombre. Masculino. Macho. Y a él le atraían las mujeres, por lo que era raro que él hubiera llevado a su amigo a hacer tal acto.

Sentía punzadas en su cabeza. Puta caña.

Recordaba al menor encerrarse en el baño.

Anoche tras golpear por una hora la puerta del baño se había recostado en el sillón para esperarlo. Ahí debió haberse quedado dormido.

Connor era bastante sentimental cuando sucedían estas cosas. Era toda una jodida adolescente. Era raro verlo así, generalmente era sereno, calmado y bastante impasible. Pero en momentos en específico tenía unas explosiones de sensiblerías. Pero no les daba mucha importancia, era idéntico en cuanto los jóvenes empiezan a ponerse hormonales y todo les afecta. Podría decirse que Connor estaba pasando por la adolescencia de los sentimientos.

Pero ahora era una situación diferente, había llegado más allá que solo un desahogo.

Habían tenido sexo. Había tenido sexo con Connor. Eso no es lo que hace un jodido adolescente cuando está hormonal con un amigo ¿o si? Mierda, no sabía que pensar. Al menos él no había hecho eso en su adolescencia con algún amigo del mismo sexo.

Por años solo había tenido orgasmos con la ayuda de su mano, pero eso no significaba que necesitara urgente que su amigo le hiciera eso.

No Connor.

Se levantó para ir a trabajar. Solo conseguiría que le llamaran la atención en la estación de policía.

Mientras salía de la casa seguía intentando buscar una respuesta a todo lo que había pasado. Algo debería estar ahí y no se daba cuenta.

Si no, ¿cómo podría ver a su amigo a los ojos? Sería incómodo. Ya era incómodo pensar en toda esa mierda, después cuando se vieran no sabría como actuar correctamente.

¡Habían tenido sexo por la mierda! Con su amigo, con un robot… con un hombre.

Tal vez estaba pensando más de lo que debería. Él era un hombre viejo, no debería comportarse como una cría. Solo era sexo.

Sin embargo, quería saber como se sentía Connor al respecto. Saber su versión de los hechos.

Entró a su auto y vio su reloj. Tendría que apurarse.

Mientras manejaba no podía evitar desconcentrarse respecto a lo de su amigo -la desventaja de su oficio-. Tal vez lo que llevó a esa situación fue algo de antes, no necesariamente se inició por alguna acción de anoche.

Desde hace algunas semanas su compañero se estaba comportando más cariñoso de lo que era generalmente. Tal vez solo le tomaba del hombro o se sentaba más cerca al ver televisión, pero eran detalles que no realizaba desde ese momento.

Desde que le besó.

Frenó en seco cuando se percató que casi pasa una luz roja del semáforo.

Escuchó cómo las personas de los otros autos le insultaban y gritaban que era un viejo de mierda, pero les hacía caso omiso. Estaba llegando a la respuesta de todo.

Se acordó de las palabras de cariño que le había dedicado la noche anterior. Dijo que le quería. Al parecer ese ese puto significado de querer. Siempre había pensado en Connor con un cariño fraternal, y había estado seguro de que todas esas muestras de cariño que le regalaba el androide era del mismo modo. Se tragó que aquel beso había solo un error de protocolo a seguir.

Quedó frio al pensar en lo que podría estar pasando. Se sentía un poco engañado.

Pero lo más importante.

¡¿Connor es gay?!

Tomó una bocanada de aire mientras se sujetaba del manubrio. Esto era una gran revelación. Tal vez estaba experimentando con él. O todo era una puta cosa de adolescentes androides.

En realidad, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que pudo haber pasado, qué es lo que pasa por la mente del menor. Sabía que los androides sentían atracción y toda esa mierda, como los humanos…

Pero era extraño.

Había llegado al trabajo. Ya se imaginaba el grito al cielo que le dará el capitán pero seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Bajaba lentamente del auto intentando no pensar en aquel asunto cuando vio a lo lejos al sujeto que había estado pensando en todo lo que llevaba de día. Al parecer se preparaba para un patrullaje por lo que no podrían hablar en este momento.

Mientras miraba desde lejos a Connor éste volteó y cruzaron sus miradas. Iba a hacerle un gesto de saludo con la mano cuando éste rápidamente caminó hacia la patrulla e ingresó a ella. Casi podía sentir el nerviosismo que tenía su amigo.

-Mierda… - se dijo mientras los veía irse por la calle. Realmente tendrían que tener una conversación al respecto.

…

Hank había llegado más temprano de lo usual a su casa -a pesar de que Fowler le había dicho que debía recuperar las horas que perdió en la mañana, pero tras discutir un rato le permitió devolver aquellas horas otro día- y se encontraba sentado en el sillón a la espera de su amigo.

Sabía que Connor llegaría, pues se había autoproclamado como el alimentador de Sumo, pero no sabía si tras eso se iría para regresar a la noche solo a descansar para así evitarlo. No sabía a ciencia cierta si eso era lo que pasaría, no podía adivinar lo que tenía Connor en su procesador para saber como reaccionaría ante todo esto, pero cabía la posibilidad de que hiciera lo que pensaba que haría. Su ex mujer hacía eso.

Tras este pensamiento no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Mierda, no debía seguir relacionando el actuar del androide con el de su ex, era extraño. Y eran hombres, no debía olvidarse de eso. Y no es que fuera homofóbico o nada al respecto. Pero nunca él se había puesto en su cabeza meterse con un puto varón, y menos un androide. Hasta el momento se consideraba heterosexual.

Se atragantó con su saliva después de ese pensamiento.

No hasta el momento, era hetero y lo seguiría siendo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Vaya, qué silencioso. Ni siquiera lo escuché llegar a la entrada- se dijo en un murmuro mientras su amigo entraba a la sala con una bolsa del supermercado en sus brazos.

Se percató del pequeño sobresalto que sufrió el menor cuando lo vio allí sentado. Seguramente no se lo esperaba, siempre era quien llegaba primero.

-T-teniente ¿qué está haciendo aquí?- dijo mientras caminaba sin dirigirle la mirada para dejar la bolsa encima de la mesa.

Hank, quien tenía una posición bastante despreocupada en el sillón, fingió que no se había percatado del nerviosismo del androide. Tendría que ser cuidadoso si no quería que el castaño de estresara.

-Es mi casa, Connor- dijo en un tono tranquilo -es lo jodidamente normal ¿no?-.

-C-cierto teniente, solo me parecía extraño que se hubiese aparecido más temprano- decía con una notoria inquietud.

-Ven, siéntate aquí- señaló a su lado -tenemos que conversar-.

-Yo, teniente…- no movía su cuerpo, pero sus ojos lo decían todo. Connor miraba a todos lados excepto donde se encontraba él. Quería huir, no sabía como actuar. Le apenaba verlo de esa forma, así que iría más lento para que no terminara explotando por los nervios.

-No es nada grav…- no había terminado la frase cuando el menor se dirigía al baño. Mierda.

Ok, ese maldito robot llegó rápidamente al estrés, pero no permitiría que usara su trampa de encerrarse en el baño.

En un rápido movimiento -lo que su edad le permitía realmente- agarró al androide del brazo. Tuvo que hacer bastante fuerza en el forcejeo, pues Connor se resistía y entre tantos metales y cosas de las cuales seguramente estaba hecho lo hacían bastante pesado para poder doblegarlo fácilmente.

Cuando finalmente pudo ganarle -aparte de volverse a sentirse joven- lo agarró firmemente de los hombros y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-Connor, y una mierda- dijo levemente hastiado -vamos a conversar, y resolveremos todo de una puta vez sin escapar de estas puterías- había ganado un tono serio en su voz.

Vio como temblaba la cabeza del castaño. Ahora temía que de un momento a otro esto explotara.

Connor desvió levemente la mirada, evitaba verlo a los ojos.

Ahora que habían llegado al punto de resolver todo, no sabía como mierda empezar.

Quedaron así un par de minutos, hasta que decidió finalmente tomar la palabra.

-Te has comportado extraño, muchacho- dijo ya en un tono calmado -tengo varias teorías un poco locas de lo que podría estar pasando, pero prefiero que tu me digas que sucede-.

Connor volvió lentamente a mirarlo a los ojos, con una mirada que podría tomarlo como el de un cachorro. Vio cómo se encontraban levemente húmedos.

-Yo… perdón teniente, perdón por todo- ahora brotaban unas lágrimas -yo no quería que esto sucediera, yo no quería hacerle eso…- su voz se había entrecortado.

Hank se limitó a abrazarlo. Algo en su pecho le presionaba, tal vez era una pequeña culpabilidad de hacer llorar a su amigo.

-Teniente, yo creo que lo amo- dijo aferrándose a él.

El canoso solo cerró los ojos y lo abrazó más fuerte, pero sin decir palabra alguna. Era la respuesta que esperaba, y era la que más temía.

Y es porque realmente nunca había visto a su amigo de esa forma. Lo quería demasiado, más de lo que quería a cualquier otro ser en este momento. Pero era su amigo. Siempre lo veía más de una forma fraternal. No como un hijo exactamente, pero era un tipo de cariño especial.

Le acarició el pelo tiernamente.

Desde este momento las cosas cambiarían. Él lo sabía. Y seguramente Connor también.

Y lo peor, es que las cosas dependían de su respuesta. Pero él no mentiría, el menor no se merecía eso. Sin embargo, eso era lo que causaba mayor incertidumbre en el asunto. No podría adivinar como reaccionaría, cómo se lo tomaría.

-Chico, yo…- buscaba las palabras adecuadas -sabes como te quiero, pero yo no…- no sabía cómo continuar.

-Lo sé, teniente- dijo el androide sin soltarse -No se preocupe- las lágrimas no paraban de salir por sus ojos.

Ninguno de los dos se soltaba. Solo querían seguir así y olvidarse de todo.

Al parecer no fue tan malo. Al menos no por el momento.

Pudo sentir el aroma que desprendía su amigo, era una mezcla entre plástico y… ¿lavanda? Nunca se había percatado de ello hasta ahora. Además, poseía un olor que no podía identificarlo, como un olor a Connor.

Estaba ensimismado con el asunto de los aromas cuando su compañero habló.

-Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme por un tiempo, teniente- dijo mientras se soltaba de él.

-¿Qué mierda dices, Connor?- dijo sin evitar molestarse -No es necesario-.

-Lo es- dijo seguro de sus palabras -los análisis realizados explican que para una mejor convivencia se tiene que…-

-¡Me importa una puta mierda esas jodidas explicaciones!- dijo enojado -Esas cosas no son dueñas de la verdad, por la mierda-.

-Sin embargo, sigue siendo la mejor opción, teniente-.

-¡No! No lo es…- empezó a dar vueltas por la sala -Puede haber otras cosas, no es necesario que te vayas- no quería que se fuera. Su día a día era vivir con el androide, disfrutaba estar con su compañía.

-Teniente, entienda- dijo el castaño subiendo el tono de la voz -¡anoche lo violé! ¿o eso es normal? Los amigos no se hacen eso… ¡la gente que se quiere no hace eso!- volvía a estresarse, volvían a caer lágrimas.

-No, pero…- no sabía cómo responder a eso.

Lo que había hecho Connor estaba mal, pero él le perdonaba. En la mañana pudo haberse sentido incómodo al respecto, pero aprenderían a convivir con eso, podrían arreglar las cosas…

-¡Está mal, teniente!- Connor estaba cayendo al histerismo -Lo dañé, lo…- y quebró en un llanto.

-¡Hey! hey… yo te dejé, si hubiese puesto resistencia no lo habrías hecho, yo lo sé- lo abrazó nuevamente. Y no era mentira. Antes de siquiera comenzar la acción, Hank se había excitado por el contacto de su amigo. Eso había provocado de querer seguir con la situación, si no hubiese querido él no lo habría permitido.

Esto último le hizo eco en su cabeza. Porque al final si quería tener sexo oral con el androide en la noche anterior. Ya sea porque Susan lo dejó caliente o por cómo se había comportado su compañero, pero había querido hacerlo.

Mierda, ahora su cabeza si era un caos.

-Yo te quiero, Connor- dijo separándose y así mirar al menor.

-Yo también, H-hank- le devolvía la mirada. Ya no lloraba, pero tenía lágrimas secas por toda sus mejillas -pero no de la misma forma que usted-.

Ve a lavarte la cara, Connor- dijo en un murmuro e intentando con el pulgar limpiar un poco el rostro del androide -yo iré a cambiarme, después podríamos hacer algo para mejorar el ambiente- dijo intentando dar una sonrisa, que quedó solo en el intento.

Connor solo se quedó quieto, sin decir palabra alguna. Tenía una mirada perdida la cual fijaba al suelo.

Mientras él fue a su habitación para cambiarse, tal vez se daría una ducha antes. Aún poseía olor a alcohol de la otra noche.

Estaba sacándose los pantalones cuando lo escuchó.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Se sentó en la cama.

Connor se había ido.

Él no hizo nada. No haría nada.

Sumo ladraba como si entendiera que esta salida del androide no era como cualquier otra.

Le dolió el pecho. Tenía bastante pena, pero no lo obligaría a quedarse. Connor sabía lo que hacía, aunque él hubiese preferido que se quedara.

Pero tal vez, era mejor darle su espacio para que reflexionara.

Y al parecer, también él tenía que arreglar su cabeza.

 **He cumplido antes de las 3 semanas límites! Jaja me hice un poco de tiempo para actualizar lml pero de aquí no actualizo hasta terminar las pruebas finales u.u hay que pasar ramos! Jaja asi que aviso que estaré en hiatus aprox otras 3 semanas, perdón de corazón!**

 **Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios o solamente por pasarse a leer esta historia! Abrazos para todos ustedes!**


	8. Borroso

**Aclaración: Detroit: Become Human no me pertenece.**

 **Borroso.**

Estaba todo borroso, oscuro, y no entendía bien que estaba sucediendo.

Se encontraba en medio de una calle, pero no se podía ver más de un par de metros por una densa neblina que lo rodeaba, y solo existía como iluminación la luz de la luna. No se acordaba como había llegado hasta allí.

Intentó a través de sus sensores ver que había más allá de la niebla, alguna muestra de diferencia de temperatura o alguna frecuencia que podría indicarle en qué lugar estaba.

Pero nada.

Por una extraña razón, sus herramientas no realizaban su funcionamiento adecuadamente. En realidad, no hacían nada.

Se percató que vestía el traje de CyberLife. No se acordaba por qué se la habría puesto si aún aquella industria seguía clausurada ¿entre tanto estrés sin querer borró de su memoria el periodo donde se uniría nuevamente? Era una posibilidad.

Sin embargo, su preocupación en este momento era otra.

Por precaución, intentó subirse a la acera para no ser atropellado. Con esta limitada visión ningún vehículo podría verlo, y lo que menos quería era ser arrollado. No obstante, caminaba hacia los costados pero no encontraba aquel desnivel que le indicara que la calle había acabado. Estuvo así un buen rato, sintiéndose inquieto de no encontrar aquel pedazo de cemento que le permitiera sentirse seguro.

Pero nunca acababa la calle ¿qué autopista en el mundo era tan extensa? Intentó analizar la información que tenía recopilada, pero ésta tampoco funcionaba. No podía acceder a ella.

Esto preocupó al androide.

Estaba perdido y sin el poder de hacer uso de sus dispositivos. No sabía qué hacer.

Miró nuevamente el horizonte que permitía la calle e intentaba visualizar algo. Esperaba encontrar aunque sea un pequeño detalle que pudiera decirle donde ir.

Empezó a caminar lentamente y con cautela siguiendo el camino. Estaba atento a cualquier sonido para moverse rápidamente si era necesario.

Avanzó varios minutos con la neblina a su alrededor. Estaba en medio de la nada misma.

Ya se estaba dando por vencido cuando logró identificar unas tenues luces de faroles un poco más allá de la niebla. Caminó ahora con apuro llegando a un barrio que creía reconocer.

Sintió una presión en el pecho. Quería escapar. Casi había decidido volver a esa nada para no encontrarse en este lugar.

No se encontraba preparado para enfrentar todo esto.

Lo sabía, era un cobarde.

Y aunque se había dispuesto a darse vuelta y regresar a la extensa autopista, sus piernas se movieron en un acto de voluntad propia e inició marcha hacia una casa en específica.

Y ahí estaba. Pequeña pero acogedora.

El lugar donde había sido eternamente feliz. En que la palabra vivir realmente tenía significado. Cuando valía la pena sentirse vivo.

¿Cuánto había sido ya? ¿Días, semanas, meses? No se acordaba.

Se acercó a la puerta, dudando si golpear o no. De todas formas era de noche, y no tenía idea la hora exacta. Si fuera la 3 de la madrugada no sería adecuado golpear para despertarlo. No era lo correcto.

Y Hank debía cumplir sus horas de sueño.

Pero tal vez, aún tuviera la llave. Se revisó los bolsillos de su ropa por si lo encontraba. Y así fue.

No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo. Tal vez era el hecho de querer verlo una vez más. De infantilmente volver a esos tiempos pasados.

Sacó la llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la introdujo al cerrojo. Lentamente abrió la puerta percatándose de lo oscuro que estaba. Claro, si era de noche todos deberían estar durmiendo.

Con pasos silenciosos avanzó por la casa. Sumo se despertó y lo saludó amistosamente. Él le acarició y advirtió lo descuidado que se veía, tenía el pelo con grasa y se encontraba pegajoso. Se agachó para inspeccionarlo más a fondo pero se alivió al encontrarlo de buena salud. Solo no habían bañado al perro por bastante tiempo.

Siguió avanzando por donde antes se encontraba el comedor. Ahora solo se encontraba una caja larga de madera encima de un soporte, y al su alrededor una pequeña decoración.

Se acercó a unas velas que se encontraban, y con una caja de cerilla que se encontraba a su alrededor empezó a encenderlas una por una. Cuando ya constató que todas estuvieran encendidas se acercó a la caja de madera.

A pesar de que las velas iluminaban, él solo sentía que solo provocaba que se distorsionara la imagen de su alrededor. Como si estuvieran desenfocando el lugar.

Sacó las flores que se encontraban encima de la tapa para poder abrirla. Tuvo que concentrarse un poco, puesto que al parecer la caja se encontraba atornillada. Con dificultar logró su cometido.

Y ahí estaba. Con los ojos cerrados y con una tenida formal. Lo encontraba bastante apuesto. Se había dejado nuevamente crecer el pelo y lo tenía amarrado en una pequeña coleta.

Miró tranquilamente al canoso, le daba una especie de armonía observarlo.

-Teniente, es hora de despertar- le dijo regalándole una leve sonrisa mientras acariciaba tiernamente el rostro.

Connor se reincorporó violentamente sobre la cama donde había estado descansando. Miraba a todo su alrededor en busca de alguna respuesta de lo que acababa de pasar, pero solo estaban algunos cuadros de flores en la pequeña habitación en la cual se encontraba.

Cuadros de flores…

Se levantó rápidamente para evaluar la situación, pero nada se asemejaba a lo que había visto recientemente. Intentó acceder a la información que tenía –a la cual si pudo obtener en esta ocasión- y llegó a la conclusión de que solo había sido un sueño. O una pesadilla.

Nunca había tenido esa experiencia. Fue extraño ver todas esas imágenes y acciones sin fundamento alguno. Solamente pasaban, como una película surrealista. Y esa última escena…

Sintió un nudo en su garganta.

Quería llamar a Hank solo para asegurarse de que no era verdad. De que solo era una ficción creada por su procesador.

Pero no se atrevía.

Volvió a recostarse. Corroboraría en la mañana cuando fuera a trabajar. No debía ser tan ingenuo para mezclar la realidad con la imaginación ¿no?

… la peor excusa para no asumir lo cobarde que era.

Intentó descansar su sistema nuevamente pero las imágenes no se borraban de su visión. Había sido espeluznante y tétrico.

Y así estuvo hasta la hora de levantarse. No había podido descansar más tras ese momento.

Se levantó para ponerse su uniforme.

-¡Cariño! ¿Quieres que te planche alguna ropa?- gritaba la detective.

-No, no se preocupe, dejé todo arreglado anoche- dijo mientras le sonreía. Él siempre dejaba todo listo para no depender de la chica, quien ya le había ayudado bastante.

Cuando aquella noche, hace varias semanas ya, no sabía dónde ir tras darse cuenta del mal que le hacía a su antiguo compañero, Marie le había abierto los brazos para quedarse un tiempo. La castaña le había ofrecido quedarse indefinidamente, pero él no lo encontraba justo. No podía ir siempre dependiendo se alguien para vivir.

Además, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo con las constantes muestras de cariño que ella le entregaba.

Ella le animaba diciéndole que pronto solucionarían todo y todos volverían estar felices. Pero él no podía llegar a esa conclusión tras todo lo que pasó. Además, cada vez que veía a Hank en las oficinas caía en un estrés inmediato y debía salir rápidamente del lugar para no tener un fallo total de su sistema.

No cree haber saludado más de unas tres veces al teniente en ese lapsus de tiempo de un poco más de un mes. Y eso que lo extrañaba demasiado junto a Sumo.

Se desanimaba en recordar como lo había arruinado todo. Y cada vez que se sentía preparado para remediar el asunto había una voz en su interior que le decía lo egoísta que era, que el teniente estaba mucho mejor sin él. Si lo quería de verdad, debería dejarlo ser feliz sin la preocupación de tener un androide a su lado.

Y más encima un androide gay que lo amaba.

Tenía la esperanza de que ese sentimiento de fraternidad volvería una vez que estuviera bastante tiempo lejos, pero la distancia solo había provocado aumentar ese amor que le tenía. Como si esas llamas –como le decía su amiga- en vez de apagarse solo le habían agregado gasolina para que creciera en dimensiones inimaginables.

Pero no se atrevía a darle palabra alguna. No, con lo que le había hecho. No, sabiendo que aquel amor no era correspondido.

Por una parte, se estaba protegiendo a sí mismo.

-Cariño, se nos hace tarde, vámonos- dijo mientras masticaba un pedazo de tostada y corría rápidamente al vehículo.

Connor la siguió, mentalizándose como cada mañana de que podría ver al canoso.

…

Connor se encontraba en la entrada de la comisaría con su bomba acelerada. Marie había ido a estacionar el auto, por lo que se encontraba solo. No podía relajarse.

Entró a la estancia con precaución, no quería toparse frente a frente con el susodicho. Se asomó lentamente a la pared que abría paso a las oficinas. Inspeccionó el lugar hasta que lo encontró. Estaba al otro lado conversando con el Capitán Fowler.

Confirmó que su antiguo compañero se encontraba bien. No pudo evitar aliviarse. Aunque fuera simplemente un sueño, había tenido sus dudas.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Parecía alegre, de buena salud y seguía viéndose decente puesto que mantenía el corte de cabello. Tenía una rosquilla en la mano, por lo que no se ha estado cuidando la alimentación. Eso le molestó un poco.

Estaba estudiando al mayor cuando éste se volteó como si hubiese percibido su mirada y se miraron mutuamente. Con frenesí Connor dio un paso atrás para salir del campo de vista del canoso tropezando sin querer.

-¡Cuidado imbécil!- decía alguien mientras sin querer le derramaba un líquido caliente sobre su ropa.

-Disculpe, no era mi intención- decía mientras se volteaba encontrándose cara a cara con un Gavin sumamente molesto.

-Tenía que ser el puto robot- se decía para sí mismo –me tendrás que pagar el café, perra-.

Connor, quien ya conocía el carácter del detective, solo le siguió la corriente.

-Claro, no se preocupe- dijo mientras le pasaba el dinero correspondiente. Ahora tenía un sueldo del cual no gastaba mucho realmente, por lo que no se haría problemas al respecto.

-Puto de mierda- dijo mientras tomaba el dinero y se alejaba insultando en voz baja.

-¡Pero si no es mi compañero!- era Mike quien entraba a la comisaría –¿pero qué haces aquí? ¡Entremos para que nos entreguen el papel de la misión que nos encarguen!- dijo mientras empezaba a arrastrarlo. El androide no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso de que se encontraría con Hank.

Hasta ahora, no habían coincidido mucho en una misma habitación –siempre escapaba si veía al teniente-.

Mientras su actual compañero lo empujaba desde los hombros, Connor evitaba mirar donde se encontraba el mayor por lo que se quedaba mirando al suelo.

Sin embargo, se posicionaron frente al Capitán.

El androide quedó estático sin saber cómo reaccionar. El canoso le dio un gesto con la mano de modo de saludo mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

Connor le devolvió el saludo sin mirarlo fijamente, en cualquier momento tu cabeza explotaría. Literalmente.

Cómo si supiera lo que estaba pasando, el mayor dio una leve sonrisa y se retiró hacia su puesto de trabajo. Aunque eso aliviaba levemente al menor, no evitaba sentir ese vacío en su interior. Pero, ¿cómo lo podría hacer, como comúnmente antes hablaba con su amigo, si no era capaz de dictarle un par de palabras? Era estúpido.

-Michael, Connor- los saludaba ahora el capitán –¿dónde se encuentra Marie?- preguntó mirando fijamente al androide.

No era de esperarse cuando se supo, con un secreto a voces, que ahora el castaño vivía con la detective. Pero nadie –fuera de la mujer- sabía la verdadera razón del por qué se había mudado de la casa de Hank. Lo que se hablaba era que ambos estaban saliendo, así que el androide tuvo que dejar el nido y se fue a vivir Marie. Y creían confirmar esa hipótesis por lo cariñosa que era la muchacha con él. Si bien muchos de los policías miraban con malos ojos que una mujer humana saliera con un hombre androide, la detective pareciera tenerle sin cuidado.

-No lo sé Capitán- le respondió –pero debiera llegar en un momento-.

-Bueno, mientras les adelanto- dijo mientras revisaba los papeles que tenía en su mano –Tienen que ir a esta ubicación, al parecer hay un sospechoso rondando por el sector y en el comercio del lugar están preocupados- dijo mientras les entregaba la hoja –vayan y confirmen la situación-.

Tras esto se despidió y se fue a su oficina.

-Odio estas misiones- dijo su compañero –solo son rondas para que después no digan que no estuvimos pendientes-.

-Pero se sentirán más seguros- le respondió el androide –y si tenemos suerte, encontraremos al sospechoso y solucionaremos todo- le entregó una sonrisa.

Se prepararon para tomar el vehículo policial, pero antes de salir Connor no pudo evitar observar hacia donde se encontraba el teniente. Éste se encontraba trabajando en un papeleo de mala gana.

Sintió una presión en el pecho.

…

-¡Pero qué asco!- gritaba Mike mientras tocaba lo que pareciera ser el resto de orina –pensé que desde el 2030 la gente ya no hacía sus necesidades en callejones- decía mientras buscaba donde limpiarse.

-Los humanos siempre privilegian sus necesidades, por lo que sí están en una situación extrema no dudarán en orinar en cualquier parte- le comentaba Connor –aparte, nunca han dejado de hacerlo en cualquier parte-.

Se encontraban en el lugar que los habían enviado. En busca de cualquier pista se fueron hacia un callejón que no estaba adecuadamente iluminado, por lo que podría ser el lugar más oportuno donde un delincuente tendría el material para robar a alguna tienda cercana.

Pero el androide tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

Hank le había sonreído cuando él estaba tenso frente al susodicho ¿qué significaba eso? No cree que se estuviese burlando, aunque tiempos atrás siempre lo molestaba por encontrarlo "inocente" nunca lo hacía si significaba herirlo. Podría ser que… ¿no le molestaba que estuviera tras él y simplemente le causaba gracia? Sabía que eso era auto engañarse.

-¡Hey compañero! Mira esto…- dijo el policía mientras empujaba el contenedor de basura dejando al descubierto un pedazo de cemento que sobresaltaba al resto –pareciera como si se pudiera sacar-.

El menor se acercó con suma atención. Le emocionaba volver a algo que no fuera un simple patrullaje –intentemos sacarlo- le dijo mientras le indicaba que le ayudara a quitarlo.

Mike le ayudó a levantar el concreto dejando al descubierto un pequeño pedazo de madera –es como un tipo de compuerta o algo por el estilo- dijo mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Pero si no es Mike y el chico robot- dijo Abigail provocando un leve sobresalto en el compañero de Connor. Llegaba junto a Daniel, quien saludaba con la mano sin decir palabra alguna.

-¡Abi! ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo con alegría –miren lo que encontramos- decía mientras apuntaba al hallazgo.

-Me percaté que se te quedó la colación en la estación de policía, y de paso a nuestro patrullaje me digné a traértelo- dijo mientras le pasaba una bolsa –solo tuve que buscar el vehículo que usan-.

-Eres la mejor, Abi- dijo provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la mujer de tez oscura.

-¿Y qué es eso?- dijo apuntando al pedazo de madera.

-Al parecer es un tipo de escondite- dijo ahora el androide, provocando que la policía frunciera el ceño. Casi la sentía igual al comportamiento de Gavin cuando cruzan palabras.

-¿No deberíamos contactarlo a los mayores?- preguntó Daniel.

-Si, pero antes echémosle un vistazo- dijo la mujer –puede que encontremos al sospechoso y lo capturemos-.

Dicho esto sacaron el pedazo de madera. Quedaba al descubierto un pequeño túnel sin iluminación. Sin embargo, había una escalera que permitía el descenso.

El primero en bajar fue Connor, quien se ofreció puesto que podía activar su visión nocturna para ver sin problemas. Tras él bajaba Abigail seguida por Mike. Daniel se quedó haciendo guardia en el callejón.

Debido a que no era muy profundo no tardaron en tocar el suelo. Los otros policías encendieron sus linternas y empezaron a explorar. Mientras caminaban por un estrecho camino, Connor observaba que, aunque no era un trabajo muy elaborado, el túnel estaba bien hecho. La persona que lo construyó era un entendido en el tema.

Tras unos minutos caminando, encontraron una parte menos estrecha. Era un espacio un poco más amplio donde se encontraban distintas cajas.

-Qué mierda es esto- dijo su compañero mientras veía sorprendido –es como una base secreta-.

Aunque el lugar no fuera muy grande, había una gran cantidad de cajas de distinto tamaño, todas selladas con clavos.

El androide se acercó a una y con cuidado intentó abrirla. Al no poder, buscó algún martillo para sacar los clavos, si estaban sellados de esa forma debería encontrarse la herramienta por algún lado. Y así fue. Cuando pudo sacarlos todos los clavos de una caja más o menos alargada, con sumo cuidado levantó la tapa, no quería tener alguna sorpresa.

No pudo evitar recordar el sueño.

Al abrirla encontró una metralleta UZI de 9mm, rodeada de cajas de sus balas. Aunque no encontró a su amigo en ella, el resultado lo dejó igual de preocupado. Los otros policías al ver esto empezaron a abrir las otras cajas revelando un gran número de armas.

-Vaya, un tráfico de armas- dijo la policía.

-Debemos informar de inmediato al Capitán- dijo el androide, lo cual los otros dos oficiales asintieron.

Inmediatamente se dispusieron a salir de ese tipo de escondite. Mike se encontraba bastante ansioso, sus manos temblaban levemente. Faltaba poco para salir.

Ya estaban saliendo al callejón cuando vieron en la esquina a Daniel -¡Hey! Mueve ese culo, debemos informarle algo importante al Capitán- decía la mujer.

Pero éste no realizaba movimiento alguno, es más, estaba sudando bastante.

Y Connor supo de inmediato que pasaba.

-¡Quietos o lo mato!- dijo un sujeto que se encontraba tras el corpulento policía mientras lo apuntaba con una pistola –Si le informan a alguien sobre esto, me aseguraré que todos caigan como una puta mosca- dijo en un estado de histeria.

El menor estaba tenso, pero debía resolver la situación como siempre lo hacía antiguamente. Pero no podía morir, pues, ahora sería para siempre. Y no quería desaparecer.

Mike estaba temblando. Abigail se limitaba a mirar furiosa.

-Podemos resolver esto sin dañar alguien- intentaba calmar el androide.

-¿Eres una puta monja? Así no soluciono las cosas, pedazo de mierda- dijo manteniendo la mirada de locura.

-Suéltalo- dijo ahora la oficial sacando rápidamente su pistola para apuntar al sujeto. A Connor le preocupaba esto, mientras más alterado se encontrara aquel hombre, menores eran las posibilidades de que Daniel resultara ileso.

-Chúpamela, zorra- dijo mientras preparaba el disparo. Apuntaba a la espalda del policía, encima de la columna vertebral.

El androide estaba buscando entre todas sus posibilidades, cuál sería la más acertada cuando escuchó un disparo que provocó el sobresalto de todos. Levantó la mirada para observar como el hombro de Daniel sangraba y el sujeto escapaba. Sin embargo, el sangrado era por delante, por lo que difícilmente el disparo fue por parte del sujeto. Miró a su lado encontrándose con un Mike pálido apuntando su pistola al frente. Abi estaba pasmada.

Al parecer quería dispararle al delincuente, pero su puntería falló. A pesar de todo, era mejor de que le hubieran disparado en la espalda, puesto que eso habría provocado graves secuelas.

Eso logró asustar al otro hombre quien empezó a correr por el callejón. Esto no podría quedarse así.

La primera en perseguirlo fue la oficial.

-Mike, lleva a Daniel al hospital rápidamente- le ordenó antes de salir corriendo –apretadle la herida para que no sangre más- Connor estaba dudando si dejarlo solo con el herido, pero su compañero logró salir del estado de shock y acudió a atender al otro policía. Además, gente se había acercado a ver que estaba sucediendo, por lo que no estaría solo.

Empezó a correr por el callejón para encontrar algún rastro de los otros dos. Se percató de una ventana rota por lo que siguió aquel camino. Con un salto entró rápidamente llegando a un tipo de local abandonado.

Con un alto nivel de probabilidad para hallarlos, siguió corriendo hacia una puerta que se encontraba abierta. Traspasando la puerta entró a las escaleras del edificio. A lo lejos escuchaba pisadas y los gritos de la oficial.

Rápidamente subió las escaleras. Puesto que al ser un androide no se cansaba y podía seguir un rápido ritmo sin parar, por lo que enseguida alcanzó y superó a la policía. Cada vez estaba más cerca de alcanzar al malhechor.

El hombre se veía agotado, por lo que llegando a la azotea del edificio intentó cerrar la puerta con algún objeto para impedirle el paso, pero Connor rápidamente lo evitó empujando la puerta y para que así no lograra sellarla.

Se encontraban en lo más alto. El hombre respiraba agitadamente y miraba a algún lugar donde escapar. El menor le apuntó con el arma –arma al suelo y manos arriba, esto acabó- hizo un rápido análisis y supo que se trataba alguien llamado Dylan Miller, con antecedentes de drogas.

El sujeto le hizo caso sin decir palabra alguna. Estaba acorralado.

Connor se sentía levemente aliviado, se había acabado la persecución.

-Ahora dé la vuelta y…- pero no había terminado de hablar cuando una bala le había atravesado la pierna izquierda, provocando que el líquido azul se derramara.

-¡Te dije suelta el arma!- dijo mientras preparaba el disparo.

-No fui yo, perra- dijo aquel hombre sorprendido al percatarse de que era un androide.

-No tendré una mejor oportunidad que esta- escuchó a sus espaldas.

Sobresaltado se volteó y quedó atónito de que quien le había disparado había sido Abi. No entendía que estaba pasando.

-¿T-tu?- preguntó atónito.

-Suelta el arma, androide- dijo la mujer mientras preparaba otro disparo.

-No lo entiendo- le dijo Connor, y es que entendía que los humanos se comportaban de manera ilógica, pero esto le superaba por mucho todos los estudios que tenía en su memoria.

-No te lo repetiré- le disparó en la otra pierna provocando que el androide cayera al suelo. El otro sujeto miraba pasmado.

Connor estaba asustado, no entendía que sucedía, ella era su compañera, su amiga… o al menos eso pensaba hasta ese momento.

-No me mires con esa cara de imbécil, asesino de mierda- se preparaba para disparar nuevamente. Debía averiguar que pasaba antes que lo aniquilara.

-Necesito que me aclares la situación, realmente no…- pero recibió otro disparo ahora la sien, desactivando su piel. Soltó el arma.

-Solo eres un puto robot- dijo mientras seguía apuntándole con el arma.

Connor empezaba a ver borroso, al parecer le habían dañado también la vista. Solo veía manchas. Debia analizar la situación rápidamente para evitar morir. Ya no tenía muchas vidas como antes, cuando trabajaba con CyberLife.

-Cállate- Lo miraba con odio, abría los ojos de forma desmesurada –Todos ustedes son unos asesinos ¿o creen qué me iba a creer lo de que ahora son personas y amor para todos? Todos ustedes solo fueron creados para servirnos, y así debieron quedarse siempre-.

Las palabras de su compañera le dolían. Él la apreciaba y aunque siempre era cortante, nunca pareció querer dañarlo. Sin embargo, se percató de que los ojos de la oficial se humedecían.

-Si no fueran por ustedes y sus malditas ganas de jugar a una vida de mentira, mi padre, mi padre…-lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos, sus palabras estaban llenas de rencor y frustración

Para intentar entender el contexto de la situación buscó en los archivos de su memoria si tenía algo que pudiera relacionar todo esto, alguna noticia, expediente, alguna nota que uniera la situación y todo lo que estaba pasando con ella, con su padre… y eureka.

Mierda. Eso diría el teniente. Ahora que entendía que sucedía.

-Tu padre era unos de los guardias de la torre Stratford-.

-Uno de los guardias que tus amigos mataron solo para hacer un puto mensaje- dijo mientras lo miraba con enojo -él solo cumplía con su trabajo, no merecía morir solo para que ustedes se creyeran humanos. Él era un buen hombre…- dijo mientras no paraba de llorar-

No sabía que decirle. No sabía cómo actuar. Entendía las emociones de la mujer, entendía el odio que tenía a los androides. Pero él no era el culpable, sin embargo debía ser cauteloso. Con el estado que se encontraba la policía, cualquier cosa que dijera sería una provocación.

Aunque debía apresurarse, si el thirium seguía saliendo pronto se quedaría sin y terminaría apagándose.

-Si me matas, podría traerte problemas-.

-Y sigues con el jueguito de que tienes una vida- dijo con enojo –pero por algo no dejaré pasar esta oportunidad- se volteó hacia Dylan –Tú, empieza a moverte- le dijo. El sujeto, con una sonrisa burlona se dispuso a escapar.

-Pero si es un traficante de armas- dijo Connor anonadado –no puedes dejar que escape, aunque me odies. Eres una policía…-.

-Será momentáneo- dijo volviéndose a él –Lo capturaré más tarde. Ahora necesito una cuartada para cuando te encuentren hecho trizas, y qué mejor sospechoso que un traficante- dijo sin cambiar su semblante.

-Pero él intentó matar a Daniel- insistía.

-Pero no lo mató, por lo que me tiene sin cuidado por ahora- dijo frunciendo aún más el ceño –llevo tiempo esperando una oportunidad de eliminar los putos androides, no desperdiciaré mi oportunidad cuando la tengo- le apuntó a la cabeza.

Era ahora o nunca.

Aunque sus piernas no funcionaban, se abalanzó como pudo sobre ella para desviar la pistola. Tenía la ventaja que, por su gran porcentaje de metales del que estaba constituido, era bastante pesado por lo que pudo botar al suelo a la oficial.

En el suelo ambos forcejeaban, cada uno intentaba tener dominio sobre el arma. Todo sería más fácil para Connor si su visión funcionara a la perfección. Solo veía manchas y parte de la imagen distorsionada.

Pero no se daría por vencido.

La mujer era bastante fuerte. Le daba golpes en su cabeza, por lo que ahora parte de su sistema de audición estaba en mal funcionamiento, escuchaba sonidos alterados.

En un rápido movimiento le quitó el arma y lo tiró lejos donde se encontraban. Para evitar que la mujer se moviera hacia la pistola, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba le hizo un agarre para que se quedara quieta. Abigail seguía luchando, estaba dispuesta a todo para

-Suéltame imbécil- dijo mientras se movía de un lado para a otro. Esto hacía mucho más difícil para el androide mantenerla en esa posición.

Ya se estaba quedando sin fuerzas cuando alguien abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de la azotea.

-¡Alto ahí…! ¿qué mierda está pasando?- era Mike quien llegaba y miraba sorprendido la escena. No era lo que se esperaba.

-Ayu… dame- las palabras de Connor salían con dificultad. La falta de aquel líquido azul y los constantes golpes a su cabeza estaban dejando en mal funcionamiento todo su sistema de operación.

-Abi… ¿tu?- dijo el policía sin salir del impacto.

La mujer al darse cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba cayó en la desesperación. Aprovechando de que el oficial no actuaba y de las casi nulas fuerzas del androide, salió del agarre y se tiró hacia el arma que se encontraba botada a unos metros.

Mike al percatarse de ello apuntó a su amiga – ¡no te muevas!-.

Pero la mujer fue más rápida.

-Desaparece, pedazo de mierda- dijo mientras disparaba al menor entre los ojos.

Connor lo sentía. No le dolía, pero sentía como la bala le había atravesado su cabeza. Sentía como rápidamente su sistema se apagaba, cómo las partes de su cuerpo dejaban de funcionar.

Su bomba ya no estaba funcionando. Ya no podía mover sus extremidades.

Cayó al suelo.

Poco a poco se percataba de que no podía verificar la situación de su sistema. Hasta ya le dificultaba pensar.

Tenía miedo.

No quería que todo acabara así. No de esa forma. No sin haber solucionado las cosas con…

No podía evitar pensar en solo una cosa.

-Hank…- dijo casi en un susurro mientras toda su vista se tornaba negro.

Lo último que escuchó –y con bastante dificultad- fue unos gritos inentendibles y un par de disparos.

Y no supo más de nada.

 **No estaba muerta, estaba de parranda (?) jajaj finalmente he vuelto (y victoriosa!) para actualizar la historia, apenas terminé el semestre empecé a escribir el capítulo (para que vean lo aplicada que soy). Sé que me demoré más de las 3 semanas que tenía presupuestado, pero hubieron 2 semanas que no había tomado en cuenta jaja pero de verdad muchas disculpas!**

 **Agradecimientos a todos los que han comentado y pasado a leer esta historia, abrazos para todos!**


	9. Dolor

**Aclaración: Detroit: Become Human no me pertenece.**

 **Dolor.**

Hank estaba sentado en su oficina –que en realidad solo era un escritorio- revisando todo el papeleo que le habían asignado. Mientras tomaba nota de uno que otro caso que mostraba esas hojas de papel, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo como el androide salía a su patrullaje que le habían asignado.

Suspiró con resignación.

A pesar de que era lo que más se había podido acercar al menor en todas estas semanas, su amigo seguía sin poder dirigirle palabra alguna. Aunque le causaba gracia que Connor se comportara como una pendeja niña escolar enamorada, le apenaba que aún no pudieran compartir como antiguamente lo hacían. Pero le daría su espacio hasta que llegara el momento.

-Tiempo al tiempo, carajos- se murmuró para si solo.

Además, había mucho trabajo. No debía distraerse en sus pensamientos.

-Jodida mierda, haré todo rápido para ir a comer una puta hamburguesa- se dijo casi como si fuera una apuesta en la que no estaba dispuesto a perder -veamos que tenemos aquí- dijo mientras tomaba un papel al azar.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando el canoso tenía su frente apoyada en todo aquel desorden de papeleo sin soltar su bolígrafo.

Si no fuera porque en ese momento su estómago empezó a rugir monstruosamente, de seguro no despertaba hasta el mediodía. Se refregó los ojos para poder despertar

Recién estaba comenzando el día, y ya estaba hecho una mierda.

Volvió a acomodarse en su asiento mirando todo el desorden que había quedado tras su pequeño descanso de los ojos. Suspiró largamente esperando que todo se ordenara por arte de magia.

Mientras intentaba dejar todo en su lugar solamente con la mirada sintió que alguien le tocaba suavemente el hombro.

-¡Hola teniente!- Marie lo saludaba amistosamente -qué hermoso día el de hoy, ¿no?-.

-Hola- le respondió al saludo -sería un mejor día si no tuviera tanto trabajo, je-.

-¡Pero nada que no pueda mejorarse con un café!-.

A veces pensaba que aquella chica era demasiado amistosa para todo lo que ha visto en su trabajo. A muchos, los escenarios que veían día tras día endurecían sus personalidades.

La chica se estaba marchando cuando en voz baja le preguntó -y… ¿cómo ha estado? Me he dado cuenta que llegó antes… ¿se vinieron separado? ¿pasó algo?- no pudo evitar fijarse en ello, y le preocupaba que algo le hubiera pasado a Connor. Él generalmente llegaba acompañado.

La detective volteó bruscamente con una sonrisa, como si hubiese esperado esas preguntas.

Y claro, no es que le hiciera esas jodidas preguntas todos los días. Claro que no.

-Bien, ha estado bien- le contestó mientras intentaba recordar algo -hoy estaba algo ansioso en la mañana, pero en lo general está bien- dijo mientras acercaba una silla cerca de él -ustedes deberían ya establecer comunicación alguna- lo miró con reproche -no son niños, deberían resolver sus asuntos amorosos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Esta última sentencia hizo sonrojar al mayor, pero intentó disimularlo siguiendo la conversación.

-Es que Connor no es realmente un adulto, tampoco un niño…- dijo -hay que darle su espacio, no quiero que colapse. Ya aprenderá como funciona estas cosas- dijo mirando al desorden que tenía en su escritorio.

-Eres tan tierno cuando te preocupas por Connor- se levantaba de su asiento -quien diría que el amargado del teniente Hank sería todo un bombón- dijo mientras se marchaba a donde estaba su escritorio. Ósea, al frente de él.

A pesar de que agradecía todo el apoyo que Marie les daba a los dos, -y el hecho que no les dijera a nadie sobre la real razón de por qué Connor se fue a vivir con ella- sentía una leve envidia hacia ella. Él era quien vivía con el menor.

Ahora él era la puta adolescente.

Mierda.

Empezó a ordenar. Tal vez sería más rápido si separaba los papeles por las diferentes categorías primero.

-Robo, robo, drogas, robo, asalto… ¿persona desnuda? Que jodida mierda- dijo antes de bostezar.

-Esto no está funcionando- se dijo -iré a tomar una puta taza de café-.

Caminó lentamente hacia la pequeña cocina que tenían en la estación de policías. Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en juntar dinero para tener una máquina de café, de esas que tienen de varios tipos y sabores, por lo que solo debía poner su taza en la parte marcada y no tendría que hacer nada más. Oprimió los botones correspondientes y se dispuso a observar como caía aquel líquido café, como si fuera lo más espectacular del puto mundo. O como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

Una vez estando la taza llena, lo probó por si estaba bien de azúcar.

Aunque no estaba malo, seguía prefiriendo las preparaciones que le hacía el androide en las mañanas. El maldito robot lo acostumbró a tomar café con el mínimo de dulzor.

Se puso una mano en la frente mientras miraba al techo.

Extrañaba a ese puto androide.

Extrañaba sus conversaciones de cada mañana y de cada noche. Extrañaba esas salidas por la ciudad junto a Sumo. Extrañaba las comidas que éste le preparaba cada vez que descargaba un nuevo libro de cocina. De cómo se preocupaba de que su ropa estuviera planchada, de que comiera bien, de que era muy viejo para hacer mucha fuerza, de cómo había estado su día. Hasta extrañaba esos abrazos que empezó a darle los últimos días en que convivieron.

Dejó su taza en el mesón, apoyándose en el mismo.

Ese imbécil le había cambiado su vida, le había dado un motivo para seguir viviendo… seguir sonriendo.

Y el muy jodido se había marchado.

Tampoco es que pudiera encerrarlo, ni nada por el estilo. No era sano eso. Pero estando junto a él se sentía realmente parte de algo. Parte de una familia.

…Se sentía querido. Y él lo quería. Por la mierda, si que lo quería.

Pero ahí estaba el puto problema. No era el mismo cariño. No era el mismo amor que se sentían. Ambos sentimientos eran grandes, pero no el mismo.

Pero podría aprender a quererlo de esa forma.

-Qué mierda- se dijo para si mismo -que sucede conmigo…-.

Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos mientras la sacudía, como intentando sacar aquellos pensamientos. Y es que no era la primera vez que pensaba en ello en estas semanas en que Connor se había ido.

Tal vez ya estaba muy viejo y pensaba en puras gilipolleces.

También podría ser que extrañaba tanto a ese desgraciado que estaba dispuesto a quererlo de esa forma. Porque lo quería, de eso no le cabía duda alguna. Además, el cariño que Connor necesitaba era uno tierno -omitiendo esa noche en su habitación, que al parecer fueron solamente mal entendidos-, no sentía placeres por lo que tampoco su relación se enfocaría a eso.

Porque sería raro tener relaciones con un hombre. Al menos él no se veía en esa situación. No de nuevo. O eso creía.

Mierda.

De todas formas, ya estaba viejo. No quería cosas locas como lo que salen en películas o esas estúpidas series en la televisión. Ya pasó esa etapa, no le interesaba repetirlo.

Y Connor seguía cumpliendo esas expectativas.

Pero no sentía que lo amaba. O al menos no a consciencia.

Sin embargo, si le aceptaba esos sentimientos amorosos al menor sin sentirlos él, solo le causaría mayor daño si es que a la larga no funciona. Y ese pensamiento era lo que lo frenaban cada vez que pensaba en aceptar el cariño del androide.

No quería dañarlo aún más.

Volvió a tomar su taza y se encaminó hacia su escritorio. Después seguiría meditándolo, ahora tenía bastante trabajo que realizar.

Con el mismo paso lento con el que había llegado a la cocina, se devolvió a su escritorio.

A medida de que estaba llegando a su lugar de trabajo, se escuchaba todo un alboroto. Los oficiales corrían de un lado a otro, mientras los de mayor cargo estaban llamando por radiopatrulla o simplemente por teléfono. Siempre pasaba esto cuando había un oficial herido.

Dejó su taza entre todos sus papeles y atajó del brazo al primer oficial que encontró.

-¿Cuál es la situación?- preguntó seriamente, como teniente debía estar al tanto de lo que pasaba.

-Oficial herido, el malhechor sigue libre- dijo con una mirada nerviosa.

-Gracias, puede proseguir- dijo mientras lo soltaba. Estos policías eran cómo unos malditos corderos, solo les disparaban sin pillar al puto desgraciado.

Lo bueno que el capitán se encargaba de estas situaciones, él seguiría en su papeleo.

-Teniente Anderson- escuchó que lo llamaban. Se volteó y se encontró con su vecina de oficina.

-Detective, ¿qué sucede? - dijo con un aire cansado. Tal vez le iban a pedir que hiciera algún trámite con la situación que se encontraban.

-El oficial herido es de la patrulla de Connor, iré ahora mismo a ver la situación- dijo con una notoria ansiedad -si quiere, puede acompañarme-.

No pudo evitar sobresaltar sus ojos. Nunca se esperó eso.

Se sintió como si le echaran una cubeta de agua fría.

…

Hank intentaba tragar toda la información que le estaban entregando. Había ocurrido un altercado en el lugar donde Connor había ido a investigar.

Sentía como le subía la presión. No podía descomponerse en este momento, tal vez el androide lo iba a necesitar.

… Pero, ¿qué iba a poder hacer un viejo como él?

No debía pensar en eso.

No ahora.

Intentó respirar profundo. Debía calmarse.

No necesariamente tenía que ser Connor al que hayan herido. Tal vez solo fue impulsivo en venir a ver la situación con la detective.

Sería la peor de las suertes que fuera Connor.

La vida no podía ser tan mierda, ¿verdad?

Sintió que el camino se le hacia eterno. ¿Qué tan lejos estaba? Seguía sintiendo el escalofrío en su espalda. Sudaba en frio.

Joder, se sentía bastante inquieto.

Y la chofer del vehículo tampoco estaba tranquila. Intentaba concentrarse en el camino mientras caían pequeñas gotas de sudor por su sien. Marie intentaba ocultar su preocupación, pero no lo lograba. También le tenía gran cariño al menor.

Solo debían esperar para verificar lo que había sucedido.

Llegaron al callejón que les habían indicado. Rápidamente bajó para ver la situación.

Estaba siendo bastante poco profesional en esta ocasión. Estas cosas pasaban todos los días. Había ido centenares de veces a investigar escenas del crimen.

Pero el solo hecho de pensar que Connor podría estar mal lo dejaba fuera de sus casillas. Sobre todo, con el poco apoyo técnico-mecánico que han tenido los androides para la mantención y reparación de sus piezas.

Cualquier daño crítico sería fatal para el menor.

Ya habían llegado algunos oficiales a la escena y habían cerrado el perímetro. Alrededor lograba visualizar una gran cantidad de civiles que estaban observando todo el "espectáculo", algunos para ayudar y otros solo para entretenerse un rato.

Pasó al otro lado de la cinta de peligro que habían puesto, aún con angustia mirando a todos lados para encontrar al androide. Logró identificar una especie de entrada a un subterráneo, pero de eso se preocuparía después.

Vio manchas de sangre en el suelo. Con la mirada siguió el rastro hasta encontrar al sujeto al que le pertenecía. Sintió un alivio profundo al percatarse que el oficial herido había sido Daniel quien estaba siendo llevado a urgencias por una bala en el hombro.

Su alma había vuelto al cuerpo. Admitía que estaba siendo un puto egoísta, porque había un hombre de los suyos herido. Pero no era Connor, y eso le bastaba.

No puedo evitar dar una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, ahora que recordaba, Daniel no era parte de la patrulla de Connor. Y tampoco estaba su compañera.

En realidad, solo se encontraba Daniel.

Volvió a sudar frio.

Se acercó a uno de los oficiales que habían llegado antes para preguntarles la situación.

-¿Y donde mierda están metidos los demás oficiales?- dijo intentando no alterarse. Algo bastante difícil ahora mismo.

-Según algunos testigos, salieron a perseguir al involucrado en la venta de armas ilegales- dijo indicando con la cabeza aquella entrada que había visto antes -un oficial joven les había encargado a algunos comerciantes que llegaron tras los ruidos que cuidaran del oficial herido mientras llegaba la ambulancia. Él siguió tras ellos- sentenció.

Mierda.

Volvía a preocuparse de sobremanera.

-¿Y hacia donde se dirigieron?-.

-Hacia allá- dijo apuntando a la dirección -han pasado varios minutos y no se ha sabido de ellos-.

-Iré a echar un vistazo- dijo decidido sin esperar ni un segundo para ponerse en marcha.

-Teniente- escuchó a lo lejos -lo mejor será esperar otras patrullas para que vayan a ver que pasó- dijo preocupada.

-¡Cuando lleguen, dé la orden detective!- gritó mientras empezaba a caminar con mayor rapidez -¡ahora iré a verificar!- y sin esperar respuesta alguna, corrió hacia donde le habían indicado.

Tenía que saber que había pasado.

Quería ver que Connor estaba bien.

Mientras seguía la dirección miraba a todo su alrededor en busca de algún índice que le dijera hacia donde habían ido. Intentaba ver si algo estaba fuera de orden, algo que fuera extraño.

Solo había pasado un par de minutos, pero se sentía angustiado. ¿Dónde carajos se habían metido?

Logró ver una tienda abandonada con un vidrio roto y una puerta abierta pero forzada. Si no habían ido por allí, no sabría en que otro lugar podrían estar. Así que se arriesgó.

Entró por la puerta a la habitación del local, la cual se encontraba bastante oscura. Se percató de una puerta abierta, así que rápidamente se dirigió allí.

Entrando observó las escaleras. Mierda.

Vería si encontraba un ascensor, no quería que le diera un infarto. Revisaría piso por piso desde allí.

Revisando un poco encontró un pasillo en donde se encontraba un ascensor. Y para mejor, si estaba funcionando.

Mientras esperaba el ascensor le llegó llamado por su radio personal.

-Oficial herido, oficial herido- se escuchaba -situación controlada, se necesita urgente ambulancia o lo que sea- creía que identificaba la voz -nos encontramos en la azotea de un edificio, llegar a través del callejón adjunto hasta encontrar una tienda abandonada, repito… - era el oficial compañero de Connor.

Sintió como sus manos empezaron a temblar.

-Recuerda, respira- dijo intentando hacerlo, pero le dificultaba.

Había llegado el ascensor, y al entrar solo esperaba que fuera la oficial la que necesitara la ambulancia.

Si realmente existía un Dios, que se apiadara de él.

Oprimió el botón del último piso. Sintió que las puertas se cerraban con bastante lentitud.

Respiró hondo, intentando hacerse la idea de lo que llegaría a ver. Convenciéndose de que no sería el androide a quien vería malherido.

Y si el camino en auto se le había hecho eterno, la subida del elevador era como si nada se moviera. Todo lo veía en cámara lenta. Sentía como el corazón en su pecho golpeaba queriendo salir de él. Sus manos estaban congeladas.

En cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Realmente se había vuelto viejo.

Llegó a la última planta. Pareciera que estuvo horas metido allí en ese pequeño espacio.

Salió y buscó alguna puerta que lo llevara a las escaleras. Aún debía llegar a la azotea.

Cuando las encontró, empezó a subirlas con aceleración. Solo quería llegar.

Tenía la esperanza que todo estuviera bien.

Que todo esto solo fuera una anécdota para contarla en el futuro.

Le faltaban los últimos escalones. Entre el inconveniente para respirar y la falta de actividad física en todo este tiempo, le dificultaron la subida. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, tenía que calmarse.

Sino, todo saldría mal.

Abrió la puerta que permitía la salida a la azotea con un solo golpe. El brillo del sol lo cegó apenas se asomó al exterior, por lo que se tapó los ojos al instante con sus manos, sin dejar de estar en alerta.

-Esas putas escaleras oscuras- se dijo para si mismo. Era como si todo confabulara contra él.

-¡Teniente…!- logró escuchar. Pero esa no era la voz de Connor.

Apenas empezó a acostumbrarse a la luz empezó a vislumbrar levemente su alrededor. Estaba la oficial sangrando desde la pierna y esposada a unos fierros que estaban expuestos desde el suelo. Michael estaba agachado a una distancia de ella.

Le parecía extraño que no la haya sacado antes de allí, el jodido traficante al parecer había hecho de las suyas y no habían podido salir de ese desmadre que dejó. Además era una oficial herida, no debía quedarse en ese estado.

Connor de seguro siguió a ese maldito. Siempre había ese tipo de acciones imprudentes. Solo le terminaría sacando más canas de las que ya tenía. Nunca terminaría este día, pero al menos ya había encontrado a la oficial herida, por lo que ya había vuelto a respirar bien y sus manos ya no estaban temblando. Esperaba solo que el menor se cuidara, ya habían sido dos oficiales heridos, no quería un tercero.

-Yo la saco, oficial- dijo mientras rápidamente se acercaba a ella. Él sabia como abrir cerraduras y unas esposas no eran gran cosa para él. Además, ya podía ver claramente.

-¡No teniente!- dijo Michael mientras lo miraba entre desesperación y furia.

-¡Qué mierda!- dijo acercándose a él -¿no ves que…?- pero no pudo continuar la frase al ver que el rostro del oficial estaba manchado con una especie de líquido azul.

Oh no.

Se acercó rápidamente sin decir nada. Al acercarse se percató de un bulto que estaba al lado del otro hombre. Su espalda empezó a tener escalofríos, nuevamente empezó a sudar.

Su corazón aceleraba rápidamente mientras que sentía que el mundo giraba con lentitud. Estaba temeroso. Angustiado.

Tenia un horrible presentimiento de todo esto.

Llegó al lado de Michael y lo vió.

Sintió que su corazón se detuvo.

Su garganta hecha un nudo.

Le empezó a doler la cabeza.

Sus ojos se nublaban.

Todo en él estaba temblando.

Ahí, tirado en el suelo estaba Connor. Manchado de aquel fluido azul en ambas piernas, en la sien y en medio de su rostro.

Su rostro… no, todo él estaba blanco, pálido como aquella noche en su casa. Pero con la diferencia de que su rostro estaba destrozado.

Sus piernas se desvanecieron. Si no fuera por el oficial, se habría dado un duro golpe contra el suelo. Después de que éste lo ayudara a sentarse junto al menor, no pudo evitar sollozar. Hace demasiados años que no lloraba de esa forma.

Y es que la vida podía ser una jodida mierda.

Sentía que algo lo quemaba desde las extrañas. Sus ojos no paraban de llorar. Y en cualquier momento vomitaría.

Se acercó a lo que quedaba del rostro del androide -¡Hey Connor! Soy yo, Hank… abre esos ojos de una puta vez- dijo intentando sonreír, evitando ver el gran agujero que tenia atravesado entre sus ojos. Podía ver los mecanismos apagados desde allí.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Su mandíbula le temblaba. En un instante le llegaron todos los recuerdos que había tenido con el menor. De todo el apoyo que le brindó, de que fue el único que se encargó de mejorar su día a día.

De el cariño incondicional que le entregaba.

Y de un día para otro, todo quedó en el pasado. Nada de eso se volvería a repetir.

Tiempo al tiempo…

¿Qué iba ser de él? Ese jodido robot era la única razón por la que estaba viviendo. Era el único que le daba una razón para seguir vivo.

No valía la pena nada.

Intentó dejar de llorar, pero la situación no le dejaba respirar por lo que todo le era difícil. Sufría. Le dolía ver al androide en ese estado. ¿Cómo mierda su vida pudo terminar así? La cantidad de sangre azul que había salido de su rostro parecía una rosa gigante del mismo color que brotaba desde aquel agujero que le había destrozado la cara.

-¿Por qué tuviste que perseguirlo Connor?¿por qué tu? ¡por la jodida mierda!- dijo mirándolo con la esperanza de que en cualquier momento abriría sus ojos.

El oficial le tomó del hombro a modo de apoyo. Tenía los ojos hinchados, por lo que de seguro también había llorado antes.

-Ese maldito traficante… ¿verdad? Yo mismo me encargaré de él- dijo mientras acercaba sus manos al rostro del menor. A pesar del color, podría haberlo diferenciado de cualquier forma. Tenía la estructura de su rostro como siempre, con esa nariz fina de mujer, esos labios delgados y esas orejas como si siempre estuviera escuchando todo.

-No… fue ella- dijo mientras apuntaba con su mano sin siquiera mirarla. Él también sufría.

Hank miró sobresaltado. Pero esa sorpresa enseguida pasó a una furia que no podía controlar. Era tal que sentía que con la mirada iba a quemarla.

-Así que fuiste tu…- dijo mientras se paraba -Tu, puta de mierda- quería pegarle. Quería hacerle lo mismo que le había hecho a Connor -¿cómo lo dejaste así? Él no daña ni a una jodida mosca…- iba directo hacia la oficial cuando Michael lo detuvo del brazo.

-Era solo un pedazo de metal, no le des drama- dijo con enojo Abigail.

-Suéltame, tengo asuntos que hacer- dijo mirándolo con enojo. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir.

-Van a llegar refuerzos, teniente- dijo -no debes mostrarte así, solo la convertirás en victima y tu terminarás en la cárcel- sentenció.

-Me vale mierda- se desató del agarre. Sin embargo, el oficial no se daba por vencido, por lo que estuvieron un rato forcejeando, hasta que el canoso finalmente cedió. Y no es que se dio cuenta que el menor era más fuerte que él.

-Qué penosos, cuando acabe la moda de los robots todo volverá a la normalidad- dijo con fastidio.

Hizo caso omiso a ese comentario. No se merecía su jodida atención, y no caería en sus juegos.

Volvió a situarse al lado del menor. Lo veía, tan destruido… tan inmóvil. Era extraño, siendo que Connor siempre estaba haciendo algo, inventando cualquier cosa para hacerlo moverse o porque le gustaba haber los quehaceres del hogar.

Volvió a formarse un nudo en la garganta.

Esto era como cuando supo que Cole había fallecido. Cuando se lo quitaron por una puta injusticia de ese médico de mierda. Nunca creyó que volvería a vivir algo similar. La vida le estaba sonriendo, porqué jodidamente tenía que pasar esto. Él era un androide, no debería poder morir. Nunca murió cuando trabajaban juntos, debería seguir así…

Puto CyberLife, puta vida, ¿puto todo! Sobre todo maldecía esa empresa de mierda, que si no fuera porque no querían apoyar a la causa androide esto no sería ni un jodido problema.

Pero… tal vez podría hacer algo. Al menos hacer el intento.

Recordaba que Connor le había hablado algo una vez sobre su dispositivo memoria. Cuando un día le había preguntado cómo era que seguía siendo el mismo siendo que lo había morir varias veces. En ese momento le explicó que CyberLife estaba trabajando en un proyecto en el cual se mantenía los datos obtenidos independiente de lo que le pasara al androide, los cuales estarían almacenados en un dispositivo interno para así salvar cualquier información importante que alguna persona no quisiera que el mundo supiera. O a que Cyberlife le sirviera.

Era su esperanza en toda esta desesperación que sentía.

Pero era algo que un mecánico general no sabía. Un proyecto que aún no salía a la luz, puesto que desde que la empresa cerró, ésta no había querido cooperar con nadie.

También estaba el hecho de que le habían disparado en pleno rostro, por lo que existía la posibilidad de que ya estuviera aquella pieza destruida.

Además, si aún fuera posible rescatar el aparato, y una persona o androide ignorante al tema intentaba reparar a su amigo, temía que solo lo dañara y se perdiera todos sus recuerdos.

Todo lo que habían vivido…

Cada vez el pecho le dolía más. Temía que con lo viejo que se encontraba le diera un infarto, pero… ¿importaba ya? ¿para qué vivir si volvería a la soledad?

Abrazó al cuerpo inerte que tenía entre sus brazos sin importar de que se ensuciaría de aquel líquido azul. Sentía como palpitaban sus ojos pero no salían ya lágrimas. Ya se habían agotado.

Michael le tomó del hombro mientras lo miraba con preocupación. La otra pendeja de mierda solo lo miraba con enfado.

-No…- se dijo con determinación -no dejaré que mueras por una puta estúpida- sentenció mientras sacaba su navaja del bolsillo -tu volverás, ¿me escuchaste?-.

Sus manos temblaban mientras se acercaba al rostro destrozado del menor. Intentaba hacer memoria de todo lo que le había dicho aquella tarde en su casa. Recordar paso por paso como hacerlo, como funcionaba, los cuidados que debía tener e intentar hacerse una idea de que forma tendría.

Empezó a respirar agitadamente.

Él no sabia nada de esto. Él era un vejestorio que se había quedado en el pasado. Nunca se había interesado en el tema de los androides, siempre dejaba la examinación de ellos a cualquier otro encargado.

Podría darle instrucciones a alguien que supiera de reparaciones para sacar ese dispositivo, pero corría el peligro de que no lo ayudara realmente y utilizara aquella pieza para llevarla al mercado.

No correría riesgo alguno.

Tomó aire y con cuidado le clavó la navaja en el orificio que había quedado. La memoria se encontraba tras el ojo izquierdo. Si… al menos de esa mierda se acordaba.

El oficial se sobresaltó ante tal acción que había hecho el canoso, pero de alguna manera le confiaba que sabia lo que estaba haciendo.

Le gustaría que realmente fuera así.

Intentó con bastante cuidado, pero con mano firme llevar el filo hacia la izquierda de su rostro. Era grotesco y bastante repulsivo ver como salía líquido azul. Era tal como si fuera una persona, solo que con más piezas de metales. Y con sangre azul.

Con la navaja abría aún más el rostro de Connor. Tuvo la facilidad que la parte más resistente de su rostro se había quebrado por el disparo, por lo que le era fácil adentrarse al interior.

Le mareaba hacerle eso. De destrozarle su rostro aún más de lo que ya estaba ¿qué pasaría después? ¿Realmente esto iba a funcionar, o solo quería creer en eso? Tal vez después debido a esto no tuviera más arreglo su cuerpo y todo de igual forma sería en vano… mierda.

Ya lo estaba haciendo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Siguió introduciéndole la navaja mientras miraba si ya había llegado a algo que se pareciera a lo que creía saber que era el dispositivo. Con cuidado iba moviendo algunos cables o chips. Tenía que llegar a ese centro.

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando encontró algo con esas características.

Era ahora o nunca.

Con suma precaución tomó el dispositivo para sacarlo de allí. Una vez que hayan reparado al menor, buscaría a alguien de confianza que supiera hacer la reincorporación de la memoria. Empezó a extraerlo suavemente, con una delicadeza que nunca había tenido antes. Con el cuidado de no hacerle daño a ese pequeño aparato.

Estaba a punto de sacar los cables de los cuales el artefacto estaba conectado, cuando de repente los ojos de Connor se abren de golpe y su cabeza empieza a moverse de un lado a otro.

-¡¿Aún estaba vivo?!- se dijo con alteración.

Debido a que todo fue inesperado no alcanzó a soltar el dispositivo por lo que se desconectó de todo y nuevamente el menor cayó al suelo.

Hank estaba atónito. Su mente estaba en blanco. Solo intentaba procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

Y cuando lo hizo, cayó en la desesperación.

Connor aún vivía.

Al menos hasta que él se hizo de mecánico y lo mató. Connor tenía esperanzas de vivir hasta que él, con la desesperación de traerlo de vuelta hizo lo que por una puta mierda no tuvo que haber metido mano.

Por eso tenia que haberse calmado. Para haber evitado que esto pasara.

Él mató a Connor.

-No…- se dijo -por la puta mierda ¡No!-.

No podía respirar. Se estaba ahogando.

-¡Cálmese teniente, no fue su culpa!- intentaba ayudarlo Michael -estas cosas son…- pero no siguió escuchándolo.

Sentía como su brazo izquierdo le dolía. Le ardía el pecho. Pero nada le dolía más que no tener ninguna esperanza de rescatar al androide. Y él fue el maldito culpable de todo.

Y se desvaneció.

 **Nota:**

 **Me he convertido en lo que juré destruir (?) pensar que antes me preguntaba por qué algunas personas se tardaban tanto en actualizar, ahora lo sé D: holaa! Muchas disculpas por haberme demorado taaaanto en actualizar, me he metido a cuanta cosa este semestre (tuve vacaciones de una semana jaja) y no había podido escribir mucho, porque a pesar de que esto es un hobby no me gusta no cumplir con las cosas que hago :( ¡así que eso! Intentaré actualizar más seguido!**

 **Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y a la gente que lee la historia! Y perdón nuevamente por la demora Dx**


End file.
